Now that there's three
by UtterlyLea
Summary: When Finn gets some shocking news on the day Rachel tells him she wants them to get back together. how will it affect their future?
1. I'll run too you

Ok guys here it is, my first one shot! I Hope you guys like it because I have plenty of ideas about writing multi chapters for it :D

Ive messed about with this for a couple of weeks now, changing the words and how thing happen in it, its only short to start off, I just hope it was all worth it!. Please write a review so I can know what you guys think

ENJOY!

"Where are my shoes?" Rachel asked her self. Just at that moment she saw them under her bed, slipping them on she stood up and grabbed her IPod, she loved her daily runs through central park they gave her time too clear her mind and relax

She ran through her familiar route listening to her music, as she turned the corner a man caught her eye sat on a bench with his hands in his face crying, was he ok? Or was he just crazy? But… the guy didn't look mental (from what she could see anyway) and he didn't seem like a homeless loon. She stopped for a moment and looked around seeing if anyone else had noticed him. Seeing that nobody else seemed to bother she went to start running again when he lifted his head up…

"No that can't be," she thought to herself.

"Finn?" when he didn't hear her she began to walk towards him talking a little louder whilst taking her earphones out "Finn Hudson?" Finns head shot into her direction trying to figure out who was saying his name. Then he spotted her, he quickly wiped the tears from his eyes and stood up trying to put on a smile.

Rachel and Finn had broken up at the end of senior year because of Rachel's acceptance to NYADA, Finn had done a bit of soul searching himself but ended up in New York after a couple of years, He took some classes at NYU and ended up getting a degree in Architecture. By the time he got to speak to Rachel in New York she was already on her 1st Broadway show in the chorus, they tried to make it work again but things became difficult with their busy secludes so they decided to just be friends, sadly as time went on they grew apart because of their jobs but here they were just over 2 years later.

"Rachel Berry fancy seeing you here" he smiled his crooked smile but Rachel could tell it was fake.

"Yeah fancy that…fin is everything ok?" she asked quietly lowering her voice.

"Yea everything's fine how are you" He looked down at her, she still looked as beautiful as she did the day her first saw her, her hair was long and tied back in a pony tail. Her face looked as if it was glowing, she had little to no make up on and yet her big brown eyes still made him go weak at the knees.

"I'm good" Rachel looked up too see his eyes red and puffy "F-Finn do you want to grab a coffee or something, and talk?"

"Erm I'm actually quiet busy I cant right now, I-I'll call you and we'll arrange something".

"Yeah that's what you said two years ago…I must of missed that call" she winked at him playfully "Come on I just got a new coffee machine". He scratched the back of his neck and looked down "Ok I'm sure one coffee won't hurt"

Rachel's apartment was nice, her interior décor was not at all like her taste in high school, Finn looked around the living room, it had dark wooden floors and beige walls; one wall was covered in different sized frames filled with all types of pictures from her and her dads standing outside the theatre for phantom of the opera (the first Broadway musical she watched) too the glee club 2009 year book photo. She had detailed every little bit of the apartment putting her Rachel berry look on everything. Finn smiled a little as he looked round the room, just then Rachel walked out of the kitchen with the coffee and handed a cup to finn, gesturing too the couch. Finn walked over and stat down, taking a little sip and then placing his coffee on a gold star coaster, a grin spread across his face before rolling his eyes slightly. Rachel followed his gaze and scrunched her nose up "I couldn't help myself, they made my morning coffee that little bit better"

"You haven't changed at all have you" Finn said whilst turning to look at her.

"Neither have you, how are things?" Rachel could tell she just asked Finn an uncomfortable question as he began to look else where and not at her

"T-they're good…can't complain" his eyes began to tear up as he looked down

"Finn?" Rachel looked at him with worried eyes. Just then silent tears began to run down his face. She leaned forward and put a hand on his leg, rubbing him gently. "I'm fine Rachel honestly" he lied.

"You don't seem fine Finn, come on you know you can tell me". Finn looked up and got lost in those big brown eyes, he couldn't lie to her, he took in a sharp breath before moving out of Rachel's touch and turning slightly on the couch so he was facing her.

"Just after we broke up when I found you in New York, I met a girl"

"Ok…and that is why you're upset?" Rachel looked at him confused, not knowing where the story was going.

"No n-no, she was called Jen, we went out for a couple of weeks she was the first girl that I actually like; liked apart from you, so when she broke up with me and said that I wasn't mature enough for her and that I didn't have any money because of my student loans and it was putting her down I was upset, anyway she moved away and I didn't ever speak to her again, that was just over 4 years ago"

"So that's why you was crying?"

"No, so I got a call this morning from her parents who I only ever met once over Skype because they lived in another state, they told me that Jen had passed away, she got ill she'd been in hospital for nearly 2 years and died about 3 weeks ago" Rachel looked up at him and felt her heart sink, even a ex is a part of your life, she knew that even if Jessie god forbid got ill and passed away she would be upset. Finn looked up at Rachel with tears in his eyes and breathed in a hitched breath "Finn I'm so sorry" Rachel leaned forward and slowly and lifted his chin up with one finger then captured his lips for a kiss, she didn't know what she was doing but couldn't help but feel a pull towards him right now, with his hazel eyes glistening from the tears. Rachel's brain caught up with her actions, she frozen and slowly opened her eyes…they both stared at each for a moment before Finn put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her down for a deep passionate kiss, Rachel quickly reciprocated the kiss. Almost breathing into his mouth she said something that made Finn's heart swell "I've missed you" he slightly nodded with his eyes closed then run his tongue over her bottom lip, she opened her mouth too him and let out a small whimper at the feel of his warm tongue dancing around with hers. Tasting the sensational sweet taste that was Finn, Rachel began too push into him, making him lean back slowly onto the couch. Finn quickly came to his senses when he felt her body against him and pulled away from the kiss. "Stop, st-stop" he scrunched his eyes as it pained him to tell her to stop. Rachel's eyes slowly opened when she felt the cool air hit her mouth, looking confused and a little worried at his words "Did I do something wrong, I-I'm sorry I though th-"

Finn cut her off quickly "no no its not you, your great and I cant tell you how much I want this…us…but it-its just I haven't told you everything"

"Finn I don't care about your past whilst we was apart, I care about now, I've missed this so much, I-I want us" leaning in she pecked him lightly on the lips.

"I've missed you too Rach" Rachel smiled, relived that he felt the same way, placing a hand on his shoulder she began to pull him towards her, Finn quickly knew where this was going and pulled away jumping up immediately.

"No, Rachel there's a reason Jen's parents called me today…Jen left me for a reason…she left me because she was pregnant, do you understand what I'm saying Rach" Rachel did know what he was saying but didn't want to say it. She breathed in slowly as Finn sat down next too her and his silent tears began again…

"Rach…. I've got a daughter".


	2. 9th time lucky

**Well this is it, chapter two; I got so many positive reviews on the last chapter that I had to do another one. I can't believe that 413 people read the stop within the space of 5 days! That's crazy! I have defiantly made this into a multi chapter series and I'm exited for you all too read on so anyway thank you and enjoy! **

Rachel opened her eyes slowly as they adjusted to the sunlight beaming into her bedroom. She yawed and rolled over onto her back, glancing at her phone, she picked it up from the side '_no new messages'_ she frowned slightly. Finn hadn't returned any of the 8 voicemails she had left him. It had been 2 weeks since he had dropped the daughter bomb on her. He didn't want to make Rachel be dragged into this; he didn't want her to feel like the child was now part of her responsibility. She didn't know what too do, if Finn would just talk to her instead of shutting her out; then they could actually sort out the situation. Rachel wanted Finn back in her life so much but there wasn't just her now, there was a child involved and she knew that she now had to come first. Rachel couldn't let her and Finn's drama interfere with that little girls life…she had been through so much already and now she was about to be moved to a strange town away from everything she knows and live with the dad she had never met. She let out a long sigh whilst all these thoughts ran through her head "How can I have thought about a little girl so much who I don't even know the name of!'

After having a shower and something to eat, Rachel got dressed and slumped on the sofa with her phone and dialed his number…

"Hello"

"Finn! You answered"

"Oh Rach hey, Erm sorry I'm busy right now, I-I've got to go b-" Rachel cut Finn off.

"No! No don't you dare hang up on me!"

"What do you want me to say Rachel… That I-I can't stop thinking about you? Or the fact that I can't be with you because of the daughter I've never even met? Or that I'm so scared to meet her and she wont like me?" there was a long silence on the phone until Finn spoke again "yeah like I said Rach, I've got too go" and with that the phone went dead.

Another day went by and Rachel did the usual, cleaned her apartment, run errands and went to rehearsals at the theatre. It had been a tiring and long day when she got out of the theatre, a bunch of the cast was going for drinks but Rachel really didn't feel like it. After saying goodbye to everyone she decided to just get some take out and head home. She hailed a cab and jumped in giving the driver her address before a thought hit her "actually could you take me here" she handed the driver a business card from her purse, he nodded and made a left turn at the end of the road.

When She got out of the cab she began to panic in her head "what if she's here now? What if he just doesn't like me and he just won't say it? Oh my god maybe I should just go home". Turning around to walk away she paused for a second and took a long breath in, feeling a little more relaxed she headed back towards the building doors and went to buzz number 7, when an old lady was coming out. She opened the door smiling and looked at Rachel.

"Did you want to get in dear?" she moved to the side and held the door open for Her.

"I was just about to buzz in, thank you" Rachel walked through the door and turned around to thank the lady again.

"Oh its no problem, who are you visiting"

"Erm number seven…Finn…Finn Hudson"

"Aw Finn! Such a lovely young man, I haven't seen him in a while, is he ok? He's not sick is he?"

"No no he's fine, I just thought I'd stop by to say hello" Rachel smiled nervously hoping the lady wouldn't ask her anything else about Finn. The woman could see Rachel's expression and smirked at her whilst slowly nodding her head.

"Oooohhhhh right I see, well he's the best that boy so don't you go braking his heart now" Rachel blushed quickly at the Lady's assumption and went to respond just when the lady's mobile rang, she grabbed it out of her purse greeting the person on the other end of the line before placing it too her chest and looking over at Rachel. "Sorry I have to take this, it was nice meeting you, I hope to see you again, bye" and with that the lady left, closing the door behind her…

Rachel stood outside his apartment door for a minute pulling herself together. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and knocked 3 times… a couple minutes later the door opened.

"Hey"

"H-h erm hi"

"I brought Chinese food" she held up the bag in her arms "I know you won't turn food down so here I am…are you going to let me in?" Finn thought about it before quickly glancing Rachel up and down. She looked cute in her dusky pink baggy top with a black skirt and black leggings. He was guessing she'd come straight from rehearsals by the way she was dressed. How could he turn her down?

"Y-Yeah, come in" Rachel walked into the apartment past Finn and hung her coat up on the peg next too the door. Her eyes scanned the apartment hoping that they were alone. The place was a mess! There were takeaway cartons on the side and papers everywhere but no sign of a child. Finn walked over to the dining table and picked up a few things and carried them into the kitchen before returning with 2 plates, 2 knifes and forks and a bottle of wine with 2 glasses. He placed them out on the table and took the bag from Rachel before pulling her chair out for her. As they began to eat Rachel thought she should break the silence.

"So what have you been doing these past 2 weeks?" Finn looked at her and then laughed slightly at her not so subtle way of breaking the silence.

"I've mostly just been sorting things out"

"Like what?" Rachel asked him with genuine curiosity whilst chewing on her tofu.

"Well, like when I have to go and pick her up, her grandparents cant look after a 4 year old now at there age and just other things like what school I can get her into for kindergarten, and her bedroom"

"Wow, you have been busy! And what's wrong with here, I thought you have 2 rooms"

"I do, I mean I don't know how to decorate her room because I don't know what she likes"

"Oh right, Finn…you keep calling her 'her' but what is her name?" Finn paused a minute and smiled at Rachel wanting to know

"Sophie" A smile grew on Rachel face whilst looking at Finn.

"That's a really nice name, so when does she get here?"

"Well I've arranged to go and see her at the end of this month and bring back some of her stuff with me and then go back the following week and ship her remaining things here and fly her back to New york with me" Rachel followed Finn and listened to his plans whilst he walked across the room and sat on the couch with her then started showing Rachel bedroom ideas on his laptop and she just kept nodding her head. Everything was happening so fast, two weeks ago Finn was still that clumsy boy she loved in high school and now he was a dad. Finn was going on about all the plans he had but truth be told there was only one thing she wanted to sort out and it had to happen before Sophie arrived. Thinking that Fin was done she cut in.

"Finn?" Finn shot his head up from the laptop screen shocked at Rachel's sudden out burst of his name. Rachel realized she had maybe said his name a little too loud and blushed before smiling at him.

"It all sounds great Finn, really it does but what about us?"

"Rachel" He said her name in almost a child likes way as if moaning.

"No, don't just Rachel me, you know we should be together" she shifted her body so she was facing him and took his hand in hers "I've given this a lot of thought and Finn I don't care about the fact you have a daughter, I want to be with you! You're the only person I've only ever truly loved and sure when we were dating there were times when I thought about us in the future having a family together and yeah this isn't the way I planned it but who cares? Life isn't planned! I know that when she comes you will be busy with her but I want to be with you and if Sophie is now a part of your life then she will be a part of mine. We don't have to throw ourselves into the relationship, we can start slow and I don't even have to meet her until you feel its right but Finn…I miss you and I want to be with you" She stared at Finn straight In the eyes until he spoke.

"Are you sure this is what you want" his voice was uneasy and shaky, Rachel snaked her hand round the back of Finns neck whilst he was talking to her "because Rach I don't want to make you feel like you have to do this for me an-" she cut him off with a kiss, it was slow and passionate; both of them wanting more of each other, he placed his hands at her waist until they slowly slid down and cupped her butt. Then carefully he pulled her onto his lap, not breaking the kiss once. Slowly she pulled away and leaned her forehead on his, smiling at each other Rachel pecked his lips again before speaking

"I want nothing more than this"

"You are amazing, you know that?" Rachel smiled then climbed off Finn to snuggle into the side of him on the couch

"So, what now?"

"Well I was thinking you could stay over?" Finn looked down at Rachel and gave her a cheeky wink before she slapped his side playfully

"Not us, Sophie?" Finn thought about it for a second before getting up off the couch and extending his arm too her.

"What?" Rachel began to laugh as he pulled her up

"Just come with me" He led Rachel down the hallway to his bedroom and placed her at the end of the bed before he sat down and lay back onto the cushions. "I'm so tired Rach, if we are going to talk I need to lie down" Rachel smiled at him and kicked off her shoes before crawling up to lie side of him and lying down. They talked for a while catching up with each other and Rachel told Finn all about the new show she was staring in. About an hour later Rachel turned over to see Finn fast asleep. She looked at him for a second, he looked so cute when he slept, and slowly sitting up she got out of bed and made her way to the living room. It really was a mess, she began to pick up papers and put them on his desk, put plates in the dishwasher, move all the takeaway boxes and fluff a few cushions here and there. She looked around pleased with her self at how tidy and clean it looked, she began to look on the desk for a spare piece of paper and wrote Finn a note.

"_I'm sorry I had to leave, I have an early rehearsal in the morning and I have to do a few things before. I'll ring you tomorrow, see you soon " _She tiptoed back into his bedroom, placing the note on the pillow next too him. Gently kissing him on the cheek she slipped out of the apartment and headed home.

**A review is like a hug **


	3. Something always in the way

**So here it is chapter three. I'm sorry its taken me longer than usual to get this one up, I've been so busy this week and whenever I did manage to write, I just didn't feel happy with the story so I have done a lot of editing with this chapter so I hope you like it. It's defiantly my favorite yet. Enjoys guys…**

"There! I'm finally finished"

"I don't understand why it's taken you so long too pack, your only going for a couple of days" Rachel sat up a little so Finn could lie down next too her on the couch. Once he got comfy she snuggled down into the side of him, whilst his fingers traced up and down the side of her body.

"Well I don't know what the weather is going to be like, do I?"

"Yeah fair enough…so what do you want to do tonight, I was thinking we could get takeout and watch a movie at my place" She looked up and smiled at him.

"Actually I was thinking of taking you out, you've been so busy with your show rehearsals and I've been really busy with work. This is kind of the first night we've had together in ages…so I want to take you somewhere nice"

"You don't have to do that, I'm fine with us staying in"

"No I want too, I'm not going to see you for nearly a whole week, so I want to spend some time with my girl" Finn looked down at Rachel to see her face then lifted her chin up with one finger and gave her a deep kiss. She moved slightly so she was directly on top of him. "Why don't we have a little pre desert now?" Rachel blushed at her own words, she leant down beginning to kiss him again as Finns hand began to tangle through her hair; the other slightly caressed the lower part of her back. Bringing her hand to his face she gently stroked his cheek, parting her lips slightly; she let his tongue into her mouth. In response she got a small moan from Finn at the feel of her tongue dancing around with his. He began to trail his hand further down her body, letting it slide up her dress and placed a hand over her silky panties, moving her mouth to his jaw line, she began to leave hot wet kisses in the crook of his neck. Soon Rachel could feel her own arousal pooling down there, almost instinctively she ground her hips into Finns, getting a moan of appreciation from him. Just then a loud knock came from the apartment door. Rachel lifted her head and looked at Finn "just leave it Rach, it will be no one" and with that Finn pulled her down again for another kiss but the knocking didn't stop. Rachel let out a long sigh, breaking her lips from his only too speak "you should get that", sitting up slowly she climbed off of him. Finn rolled his eyes and got up to answer the front door

"Oh hi Mrs. Harris"

"Hi Finn, I thought I'd stop by for the key in case of an emergency" Finns head was still foggy from the moment he just had on the couch with Rachel.

"The key?" Finn stared at Mrs. Harris with a confused expression

"T-the key Finn… the key to your apartment for when you go out of town?"

"OOOHHH yes yes, sorry…erm yes come in, ill just grab the spare from the cabinet"

"Thank you dear, your mind seems else ware are you ok?" She looked at him with a hint of worry in her voice as she stepped into the apartment without noticing Rachel who was now in the kitchen too her left grabbing a drink. "Yeah I'm fine I was just not thinking, anyway thanks for this, I doubt you'll need to use it but it's best that you still take it"

"Yes, right then, well when you get back we can have a chat and you can tell me all about Sophie, and don't be afraid to ask anything when she gets here, having a child can be overwhelming"

"I will thank you" Finn leant forward and gave the woman a kiss on the cheek before handing her the key and leading her out "bye"

"Bye".

Rachel walked over to the couch with a glass of water in her hand and checked her phone. "She's nice… so what time are you thinking we should eat tonight?" she sipped the water whilst waiting for Finn to reply. "Well I'll make reservations for about 8:30? But right now I was thinking we could have that desert?" he had a playing smirk on his face whilst he walked over to her placing his hands on her waist and starting to nibble at her neck.

"Well we could b-but…. erm but I…hm Finn" he found that spot behind her ear that drove her crazy. She felt weak at the knees and slowly began to fall back onto the couch. Turning her head to the side so Finn could truly reach the places she wanted him too kiss…slowly she opened her eyes. "Oh my gosh no Finn" Finn pulled back quickly looking startled

"What, what's wrong?"

"It's 7:15 I need to go home and get ready if we're going out at 8:30" she motioned for Finn to crawl off her as she began to lean up and straighten her skirt.

"Aw Rach come on, we haven't had any time like this since we got back together and its been nearly a month" Finn took her hands in his "please Rach just 5 more minutes with you" He gave Rachel the puppy dog eyes whilst she stood in front of him between his knees. Smirking slightly she leant down and kissed him on the forehead. "Seriously Finn, I have to go back to my place and get ready but tonight I'll stay here and we'll pick this up where we left off" giving him a cheeky wink, she grabbed her things and blew him a kiss whilst standing in the doorway "I'll see you at my place at 8:30 see you then" closing the door behind herself, Rachel headed home.

Twisting the last few curls in her hair Rachel set her curlers on the side and turned them off before going in to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water. The time was 8:25 and she knew Finn would be there soon, placing her water on the side she went too the bathroom to quickly brush her teeth before he would arrive, when a knock interrupted her "I'm coming".

"Hey your just on time" Rachel leaned in and gave Finn a kiss on the lips.

"Well I don't take forever to get ready like some people" Finn walked into the apartment, when Rachel motioned for him to sit down on the sofa.

"I don't take a long time getting ready! I've had a bath and things and I have a lot of hair to dry" Rachel messed with the ends on her hair whilst looking down "I don't know, maybe I should cut some off, I've let the length get a little too long"

"What? No!" Finn stood up and walked over to her pinching the tips of her hair. "I love it this length, it looks beautiful…you look beautiful. Rachel looked up at Finn before she felt a blush in her face. "Erm so where are we going to eat?"

"Oh this great Japanese restaurant on 5th, have you ever been because I know that you like sushi"

"No I haven't but Japanese sounds lovely, just let me grab my coat and we'll go" walking to the front door she picked her red coat off the coat stand and slipped it on over her black slim fit dress. Finn walked to where she was stood and opened the front door "After you" he motioned for her too lead the way.

The restaurant was nice, it had a very modern design inside and the food was amazing. Rachel looked across at Finn he was sat there with a frustrated look on his face, trying to pick up a tempura. Every time he'd get it close to his mouth, it would slip from between the chopsticks. Rachel couldn't help but giggle at him.

"Erm Finn" she leaned forward to help him but he held his hand up to her.

"No no Rach I've got it" He opened his mouth, stretching his tongue out towards the end of the chopsticks whilst lifting them slowly. The tempura slipped and landed in the pot of soy sauce on his plate and made a small splash. Rachel let out a laugh but covered her mouth quickly once she realized how loud she was. Then Rachel picked up a piece of tempura for Finn "come here" she leaned over slightly and fed him the food without breaking eye contact. Just as she was about to move her hand away, Finn held in his and kissed her fingertips "how was that?"

"Delicious…" He let her hand go and gave her that crooked smile she loved so much.

"Do you want to try some more?"

"No I'm good, I'm full…in fact I might get the bill?"

"Yeah sounds good".

"You really didn't have to pay for all of dinner, I would of paid for half…" Rachel began to giggle at Finn "or all of it, since you practically ate nothing because of your lack of chopstick skills" Rachel bit her lip whilst smiling at Finn as she held back laughter. "I hope your not laughing at me, Miss Berry"

Rachel began to walk backwards slowly "Me? Never Mr. Hudson" Finn took one large step forward and grabbed her, pushing her down on to the couch and tickling her in the sides. Rachel couldn't stop laughing, trying to pull herself out from underneath Finn. She shouted out almost crying "OK OK stop, I'm sorry, I'm sorry your amazing, PLEASE…please" Finn pulled back and stood up with a huge grin on his face. "You asked for it Rach"

"Well I'm not going to argue with you after that so yes I asked for it" Finn pulled her up and lead them both too the bedroom. Rachel watched him as he searched through his cupboard. She was so tired, just the look of His bed made her feel sleepy. "Here it is" he Finn turned around with his old high school t-shirt in his hand, he gave it too Rachel and waited for her response "Finn? You saved this? I love this t-shirt"

"Yeah well I know you love it so I thought you might want to wear it for bed?"

"I would love too" with the t-shirt in her hand, she walked into the bathroom and closed the door. She slipped out of her dress, folded it neatly and placed it on the side. After she put the t-shirt she looked at herself in the mirror, it was still way too big for her, it was practically a dress on her, but she liked it. Once she had run a comb through her hair, brushed her teeth and washed her face she went back into the bedroom. She placed he clothes on the chair in the corner and turned to face Finn. He was sat at the edge of the bed in just a black shirt and his boxers "all finished?" Rachel just nodded her head at him and began to walk over to the bed. Finn stood up and gave her a kiss on the forehead, "I'm just going to go and brush my teeth and stuff, and I'll be right back".

"Ok" Rachel lay back on the bed and got under the covers with her head facing the bathroom door. She was so sleepy but she was fighting against it. She just stared at the door waiting for it too open.

Someone moving in the bed waked Rachel "hm"

"Sh Rach it's just me, I'm finished in the bathroom" Rachel rubbed her eyes and tried to focus on Finn's face "hm Finn…I'm sorry I must of fallen asleep. I'll stay awake now"

"No Rach you must be exhausted I was only in there 5 minutes, go back to sleep"

"Finn I'm fine" she rubbed her eyes once more "look I'm awake now"

"No your not, your tired and so am I" He wrapped is arm around Rachel's waist and turned her around so her back was against him. Leaning over Rachel gently, Finn turned off the side lamp. He laid his head on the pillow next to her and pulled her into him. "Night Rach, sweet dreams"

"Night Fi…" Finn fell asleep a couple minutes after her. Knowing that Finn was there to hold her made her feel so much safer in bed. Rachel had never had a boyfriend like Finn and knew that now she had him back, she didn't ever want him to let her go.


	4. you always look cute when you sleep

**SO SO SO SO SO sorry how long it's taken me to update. I've been so busy so I wont make you read a long section here so just enjoy!**

Finn was gone, he'd headed to Philadelphia the day before too meet Sophie and now Rachel was on her own for the weekend. But she had plans to keep herself busy; she was meeting her fathers as they were coming up to New York for the weekend on business.

"Two normal coffees and a soy latte please", Rachel waited for the coffees and then grabbed a table. Sipping her coffee slowly she stared at the door waiting for her dad's too arrive. Just as she was about to check her phone she saw the coffee house door open in the corner of her eye. A huge smile grew on her face as she saw them walk in "dad!" Leroy whipped his head in Rachel's direction and began to walk over towards her with Hiram. 'Rachel sweetheart how are you?"

"I'm good, How are you two, I got you both a coffee, here" she gestured towards the coffee whilst they sat down in front of her. Leroy smiled at Rachel and placed a hand over hers on the table. "Sweetie you didn't have to do that, we would have bought the coffee, here let us give you the money" Rachel waved him off and pulled a face. "Dad don't be silly, I can afford coffees for us. I am on a Broadway show now remember, well you know it hasn't started yet but you know what I mean" Hiram stopped Rachel from babbling on and cut in moving his hand too her cheek. "We know, we just still see you as our little baby though, you'll understand when you have children darling" Rachel looked down and nodded to herself at her fathers choice of words, they reminded her of how much she needed to catch them up on. Hiram noticed Rachel's reaction to what he had just said. "Sorry Rach did I say something that upset you"

"No, no I'm fine"

"Well you didn't look happy at what I just said, what's wrong? You sounded really happy when we spoke to you over the phone the other day"

"No I am happy, I told you both I'm back with Finn" a smile grew on her face as she thought of him

"Aw we know and we're glad, you always seemed at your best when you was with him, where is he now? He should have joined us for coffee"

"Oh he's in Philadelphia, that's the other part I was going to tell you"

"What?"

"Well there is no easy way to say this but Finn has a daughter" Rachel's dads froze as the words hit them, but Leroy's face soon turned puzzled as he thought about what Rachel had just said.

"But you and Finn were still friends…you never said he had a …but he didn't"

"Dad I know it's confusing but he met a girl after we broke up in new york, they dated for a while but she left him because he had no money with all his student loans but it turns out she was pregnant, she never told him…anyway Finn got a call a couple of weeks ago saying she had passed away and he had a child he never knew about, so yeah that's where he is now…he's gone to meet her for the first time and then soon he's going to bring her here to live with him" Leroy just stared at Rachel, whilst Hiram stepped in.

"I think your father is just in shock, I mean how old is she and I don't understand what is happening with you two now?"

"Well she's 3 years old nearly 4 and everything is going to be fine with me and Finn, we are going slow and we don't plan on letting our own relationship interfere with Sophie's life" Leroy now snapped out of his stare and rejoined the conversation.

"Oh so that's her name, Sophie?"

"Yes, its pretty isn't it?"

"Y-yes its lovely, Rachel how are you so calm about all of this"

"Ha yeah I know I seem calm but I wasn't a while ago, its taken some getting used to, the fact that I always imagined myself starting a family with Finn...and well he's already started one without me" Rachel dropped her head and sipped her coffee trying to hide the tears building up in her eyes from her fathers.

"What! Rachel what are you talking about? Finn hasn't started a family without you, I mean sure he has Sophie to think about now but who's to say that a couple years down the line after you win your first tony…and only after your first tony! You and Finn have a baby of your own?" Rachel chuckled a little at her dad's words and looked up at them.

"Rachel that little girl doesn't have a mother right now and we both know Finn loves you so much, I sure he will want you there for himself and for her, but the question is can you deal with having her there, your being thrown straight into motherhood!" there was a long pause as Rachel took in what her daddy had just said to her.

"No no I'm not, I want to know her and if she's in Finn's life then I want her in mine but at my own time it-its just but…What if she doesn't like me? After all she's going to be Finns, not ours" tears began to fall down her face now as she let out the true feelings she had been holding in for weeks. A smile stretched across both her father's faces as Leroy leant across the table to wipe Rachel's tears away with his thumb.

"Sweetie I think we are the perfect example to show you that you don't have to be biologically attached to someone to love them" Her dad's words really hit home with her…

Rachel stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. Walking over to the mirror she wiped it too see herself properly, after brushing her teeth and combing her hair Rachel changed into some fresh pajamas and settled down on the sofa…

She opened her eyes slowly confused as to what time it was. The last thing she remembered she fell asleep on the couch, but she wasn't on the couch, she stared straight in front of her too see her bedroom window. She shifted slightly to sit up but was immediately held back by the arm wrapped around her waist. A huge grin stretched across her face when she turned around to see him. There he was, she started at him for a good few minutes thinking how cute he looks when he sleeps before she saw his bag on the floor in her room "he hadn't even gone home, he came straight here to me". Moving so she was nose to nose with him, she slowly leaned forward and gently kissed his lips without waking him. It felt nice to have him back; it had been a long weekend. Even though her dads had been there, she couldn't help but want Finn back. Snugging up next too him she fell into a blissful sleep in his arms. The next time Rachel woke up she was alone. She looked around the room; Finns bag was still there so he couldn't of left. Getting out of bed she smelt the delicious smell of coffee, following where her nose took her she went to the kitchen and there he was. "Finn! Finn immediately smiled and picked her up whilst she wrapped her legs around his waist. Leaning her head down, she pulled him in for a scorching kiss. After a few minutes of making out against the kitchen wall, the pulled apart for some much needed air. "Baby I've missed you"

"Not as much as I've missed you, my dads were here but I still felt lonely"

"What are you doing up? I was going to make you breakfast in bed! Look" Rachel turned to her right too see pancakes on a plate along with a bowl of berries and a glass of fresh orange juice.

"Well then I'll go get back to bed on one condition"

"What?" Rachel stood on her tiptoes and pulled Finn in for a slow hot kiss, trailing them up too his ear whispering hotly.

"I'll go back to bed but only if you come with me?" Finn raised and eyebrow and grinned at her before lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He walked forward slowly to the bedroom whilst placing kisses down her neck.

Although she didn't look or seem it, Rachel was nervous, even though her and Finn had been back together for just under 7 weeks, they hadn't gotten to the intimacy bit yet. It was always the case of either Finn was busy with work or making plans or Rachel was in rehearsals, by the time both of them got to bed in the evenings they were both exhausted. Rachel totally wanted to get to this part with Finn and as he got closer to the bedroom a warm heat began to spread through her body. She smiled into her kiss with Finn as she thought about how it felt just like this when she was a teenager. Finn worked slowly on Rachel's body once he had placed her on the bed, he began to work her up kissing and touching about every part of her body apart from where she most wanted it.

"Fin...Finn! Please" Finn looked up from her neck too see her pulling at the bottom hem of her top. He smiled to himself and did as she said; sitting up he slowly pulled her top above her head to reveal her cute black lacy bra. Copying his action Rachel sat up and took the hem of his t-shirt in her hands and pulled it up over his head, tossing it too the side. Wrapping her arms around his neck she slowly began to pull him back down on the bed.

"_I'm limited…just look at me…I'm limited"_ Finn turned his head to the side when he heard Rachel's phone begin to ring out. He leaned over slightly to see the name 'Steve' on the screen. Finn let a out a long breath and handed the phone to Rachel before she looked at the screen and answered immediately.

"Hey Steve…no, no…yeah" Finn grumbled and looked up at Rachel's face, he knew she was getting called into work, this always happened! Rachel moved up a bit to prop herself up against the pillows. Finn lay down on his front between her legs, placed his chin on her stomach and looked up at her. Rachel gave him a frown whilst her director rambled on; she held the phone to her ear with one hand and threaded her finger through Finns hair with the other. "Sure…yes, yes I'll be there as soon as I can" Rachel pressed the end button and placed the phone down on the side.

"Work?"

"Yeah, there's always something I'm sorry"

"Hey don't apologies" Finn propped himself up on his elbows and kissed her, before pulling her down lightly and putting his arms around her, lying down on the bed. "How long have you got?"

"I told Steve I'd be there as soon as I could"

"Well then you'll just have to tell him how bad the traffic was when you get there" Rachel looked up at Finn and smiled, she really had missed him even though he had only been gone for 4 days over a long weekend, it had felt like a life time. They lay there in silence for a minute just feeling the warmth of each other.

"Finn?"

"Uh hm"

"What's she like?" Finn knew exactly whom she was talking about. He took a breath in and looked at Rachel.

"She's perfect…she's just perfect, she's so beautiful and so cute" Rachel smiled and leaned up to peck him on the lips.

"What does she look like?"

"Well she got her mums brown eyes, her lips and her skin has a tint of olive but she's got dark mousey hair and my nose with freckles. I used to have blonde hair when I was younger but when I was 4 it started going brown, you can tell hers has already started to change its nearly brown now"

"She sounds gorgeous, especially if she looks like you"

"She is, she looks so much like me when I was younger and I just…I love her so much" Finn looked at Rachel as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Hey hey what's wrong" Finn moved his hand to Rachel's cheek and began to caress her face.

"Nothing, nothing its just she sounds so perfect and she's your little girl and I cant help but feel like I'm ruining the equation"

"What? Rachel look at me, there is no one else I want to be with but you, your sweet and caring and loving and I can't wait for you too meet Sophie and I want you to be in her life as much as I will be in her life"

"But Finn I've never had a mum, I don't know how to be a good one"

"And I never had a dad growing up either so I guess we're are just going to have to try together" Just then Rachel's phone buzzed on the night stand, it was a message from Steve.

'_No need to come to work, couldn't get everyone in on such short notice, sorry for messing you around. Have a nice day off. Steve'_

Rachel turned to Finn smiling. "So it looks like I have the day off still, what did you have planned for the day?"

"Well I have a bunch Sophie's stuff being delivered to my apartment and then I was going to paint it and after head out to some stuff for her room"

"That sounds fun, can I come?"

"Yeah that would be great, I'll probably mess up decorating her room without you anyway, and you can choose all the furniture and stuff" A wide grin spread across Rachel's face as she thought about it.

"You're going to let me pick the room out?"

"Well yeah, you know more about little girls than I do, and I bet she'll love whatever girly room you choose" Rachel got exited as bedroom ideas began forming in her head, she sat up and looked at Finn.

"So what type of girl is she like, I know she's only three but is she a girly girl or a little tom boy"

"Oh she's defiantly a girly girl, she like stuffed animals and colouring and she takes ballet lessons, I doubt she does much but run around but its worth it because she looks so adorable in a little tutu"

"Aw well she sounds like my kind of child! I know just what to do her room like" Finn watched Rachel, as she looked happy thinking about Sophie. He sat up and met her gaze before kissing her on the forehead.

"What was that for?"

"For caring so much…no come on we have a room to decorate, lets go to my place"


	5. You Live Here Now

A smile graced Rachel's face as she stood there in the doorway staring into the bedroom. Finn had invited her over too cook her some dinner. It had been a busy 4 days sorting out Sophie's room but it was worth it. The room was beautiful, it had very pale violet walls with built in white draws and cupboards with a white metal bed and cream bed sheets with different coloured flowers on them. There was a patchwork bed spread at the end of the bed with numerous stuffed animals on top of it that were Sophie's and Finn had had mailed over for when she arrived. The room also had a big pale pink love seat with white dots on it next too a wooden bookshelf filled with lots of books. Lastly there was a small colouring table with legs that were shaped like pencils with matching chairs in the corner. Finn came up behind Rachel and wrapped his arms around her waist whilst placing his chin in the crook of her neck.

"Hey what you doing, dinners almost ready" he pressed a soft kiss on her shoulder.

"I'm just looking at the room, I can't believe we got it all done in 4 days, we did good baby" she turned her head and kissed him on the cheek. "I hope she likes all of it"

"Rach, she's going to love it but remember she's three and the first thing she is going to do is run in here and go crazy colouring pictures with all the crayons and stuff we've bought her, she's not going to fully appreciate the room till later" Rachel laughed a little and turned in Finn's arms to face him.

"I know that, I know that, when did you know so much about 3 year olds"

"Well don't laugh but I erm…well I read some parenting books"

"What?"

"I know it sounds stupid but I wanted to try and learn some stuff, I know nothing about kids. Actually I erm need to talk to you about some stuff so yeah shall we eat dinner and chat"

"Is something wrong?" Rachel smile slowly faded as she listened to Finn's words

"No" Finn laughed a little and pulled Rachel up for a kiss "No Rach it's nothing bad, come on I don't want dinner to burn" Rachel followed Finn as he lead her through too the kitchen table. He pulled out her chair for her and grabbed the dish off the stovetop. He placed it in the middle of the table and lifted the top off to reveal a delicious looking cous-cous dish. Rachel leaned forward and smelt the dish.

"Oh my gosh it looks delicious what's in it?"

"Well I remembered that you like Moroccan food so I made you cous-cous and seasoned vegetables with plum and red wine sauce"

"Finn this looks incredible, lets stop talking so we can eat"

After the main dish was finished, they had lime and lemon sorbet for desert. Finn picked up their wine glasses and moved to the couch with Rachel.

"Thank you for tonight everything has been so lovely" Rachel leaned forward and placed a light kiss on Finn's lips.

"Your welcome, I wanted to do it, kind of as a thank you for everything you've done over these past days…no weeks. Rach you've been so supportive and accepted this so well. Your just amazing you truly are and that's what leads me too this" Finn shifted slightly as he took Rachel's hand in his and looked her straight in the eyes. "Rach when I ran into you 8 weeks ago, I thought you'd never looked better and all these feelings came back to me and I realized I never got over you. You're the kindest, sweetest most caring person I've ever met and I can't imagine life without you. And I know we said this to each other when we was younger but I feel like we are starting again so I'm just going to come out and say it…I-I love you…I do…I love you, And I know we have said that before years ago but it feels different this time, and I know we haven't even had sex since we've been back together but I feel closer to you than I ever have because watching the way you talk about Sophie and how you've been towards this whole thing has just made me realize how much I love you" Rachel just sat there in silence as tears began to form in her eyes "Rach please say something"

"I love you too Finn" Rachel leaned forward and pulled his lips to hers for a slow passionate kiss. She slowly moved herself so she was now straddling Finns thighs. The kiss began to get deeper and soon Finns tongue was in Rachel's mouth making her moan slightly. A warm feeling began to run through her body as Finn's hands started to travel down her sides and place on her hips.

"Finn…I wanna, I" Rachel broke the kiss and began pulling at the hem of his jumper "I wanna make love Finn, please make love to me" Pulling Finn's lips into another kiss, she started moved her hips back and forth slowly as the tension building down there was too much. Finn slowly cupped her butt and began walking to the bedroom without breaking the kiss and once arriving placed Rachel down on the bed. He pulled his sweater up over his head and tossed it too the side whilst she sat there and watched. Finn leaned down and pulled Rachel's dress up over her head and threw it too the side to join his top. Once her dress was gone he caged in her body and began to kiss her again. Rachel let small moans escape her mouth as Finn's lips grazed over her neck. Finn moved his hand behind Rachel's back where he unclasped her bra and let it fall away from her body. His breath caught in his throat as he stared at Rachel in just her panties. Apparently he'd been staring too long as his pause in the situation caused Rachel to worry. "I-Is something wrong I'm sor" Finn cut her off quickly.

"No no nothings wrong its just…you look beautiful" Rachel blushed at his words and didn't respond but instead sat up onto her knees and began working on Finns belt, she pulled the belt out and soon had his jeans off him and with their other clothes on the floor. Lying back down on the bed Finn's mouth instantly attached to Rachel's breasts and began teasing her nipples, pressing soft kisses on them. A whimper slipped out of her mouth as she tugged on his hair. Finn moved his mouth back up to Rachel's and kissed her hotly whilst his hand traveled south to see if she was ready to take him. He slowly slid his fingers down her slit and instantly felt a pool of wetness down there. Parting her folds slightly with this hand, he pushed a finger inside of her and began stroking her smooth walls. Rachel let out a loud moan to Finns fingers and began kissing him harder; taking that as a good sign Finn added another finger and began pumping the two inside of her. Rachel started to buck her hips in response, feeling her start to clench around his fingers, Finn moved his thumb and began to rub circles on her nub. The combination of Finn tapping on her g-spot and the stimulation to her clit, Rachel couldn't hold on anymore and let go. Her legs began to shake as she came around Finns fingers. Finn attached his lips to hers to capture the moans coming from her mouth. Rachel was out of breath but still felt like she needed Finn.

"Oh...my…Finn please I n-need you inside m-me" Finn smiled to himself and looked up at Rachel from the part of her neck he was sucking on.

'Hang or Rach I just need to get a" knowing instantly what Finn meant, Rachel cut him off and pulled his graze to her instead of the bed side table.

"Baby its fine, I've got it covered…don't worry" Rachel had been on birth control ever since she was eighteen and even though she hadn't always had a partner she thought it was the sensible thing to do. Finn took the hint and slowly aligned himself up with Rachel's entrance; he pushed into her slowly and waited for a moment, giving Rachel a second to adjust to his size. He looked up at her too see her eyes were shut tight and her head was thrown back on the pillow with her mouth slightly open. Finn couldn't tell if she was enjoying it or not so he moved his hand too her cheek and stroked her face with his thumb. Rachel opened her eyes slowly and looked at Finn, she leaned up and gently kissed his lips.

"More…go deeper" Finn smiled and obliged, drawing himself out of her almost all the way and then pushing back into to her deeply. He did this action a couple more times driving Rachel crazy with his torturously slow movements. After enough teasing Finn began to move faster and deeper, he kissed all over Rachel's face before he felt his orgasm building. Rachel was beginning to grown tighter around him, Finn knew exactly what this meant, and he moved one of his hands down too Rachel's sensitive nub whilst he breathed into the side of her neck.

"Oh fu-fuck…Finn I" A few flick of her nub and Rachel was falling over the edge.

"Urg Rachel you're so t-tight"

She began pulsing around Finn, digging her fingers into his back whimpering loudly. Just before Rachel came down she felt Finn swell and then release himself inside of her, she looked up at him too see that puckered 'o' on his face she loved so much, she leant up and kissed him whilst he had his orgasm. Both were out of breath and sweaty as they lay there tangled in one another's bodies. Finn just lay there staring at Rachel. Meeting his gaze Rachel moved to place her chin on Finns chest so she could see him.

"I love you Finn"

"I Love you too" Finn ran his hand softly through her hair before letting out a big yawn.

"I'm tired too, do you want to get into bed?" Finn nodded and lifted his hips so he could pull the covers down; he slipped under them swiftly and pulled the other side down for Rachel. Rachel how ever stood up and went towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going?"

"Too go and change into my pajamas"

"What? No your fine like that, just get into bed"

"Like what? I'm naked, I'll get cold in the night if I sleep like this"

"Well then I'll keep you warm" Finn waggled his eyebrows at her as she playfully smirked back at him and crawled into bed. She buried herself into Finns side and placed one of her legs over his stomach. Finn pulled the covers over both of them and soon they both fell into a blissful sleep.

Rachel was woken the next morning by the light shining into the bedroom. Her eyes squinted a lot as they tried to adjust too the light. She turned over in the bed too see Finn fast asleep. She swung her legs around the side of the bed to climb out before realizing she was naked. Scanning the room with her eyes, she couldn't see her clothes; she figured they must have gotten kicked under the bed last night when she got up. Trying not too wake up Finn she decided just to put on a t-shirt of his that was lying on the side. She slipped it on along with a pair of his boxer briefs that were next too the t-shirt. She didn't know why but she found herself in the kitchen and decided to make something to eat for her and Finn, of course there was nothing in his fridge but bacon, cheese, eggs and milk '_great all the things she didn't eat'. _After a fair amount of routing and mixing in the kitchen she had managed to put together mushrooms on toast for herself and a mushroom, cheese and bacon omelet for Finn. When she went back into the bedroom with a tray of food, Finn had just woken up and was stretching in bed.

"So I guess you smelt the bacon"

"I sure did, you didn't have to make us breakfast" Finn sat up in the bed so his back was against the headboard whilst Rachel placed the tray on his lap, Finn already began digging into his omelet before Rachel had climbed into the other side of the bed.

"Yeah sure I didn't, you don't seem hungry at all" Rachel grabbed a piece of her toast and munched on it whilst she watched Finn devour his omelet.

"So what do you want too do today?"

"Hm, well I was thinking we could just have a lazy day" Rachel took the tray off Finns lap and placed it on the bedside table before dipping her hand into his waistband. Finn's eyes followed her hand before he turned to smile at her.

"Ah so you want that sort of lazy day "

"Well you know a little of that, watch some movies, eat a bit of food and just lounge around, sound good?" Rachel dipped her hand in fully and began to stroke Finn torturously slow; she leaned forward and began to suck just behind his ear on his neck, earning a moan of appreciation from him

"Um…oh…ooo-ok"

Rachel and Finn spent the rest of the day making love, fooling around, eating food and watching movies like Rachel suggested. It was around 5:30pm when they were both lying on the couch watching the proposal that there was a knock on the apartment door. Rachel climbed off Finn before heading to the door.

"I'll get it"

"Ok"

Rachel swung open the front door and froze not recognizing the person stood before her.

"Um hi can I help you?"

"Hello, yes is Finn here…Finn Hudson" Finn heard his name being said and got up to walk over, he appeared at the door behind Rachel and took in a breath at the person he stood before him. He placed both hands on Rachel's shoulders and gently moved her too the side before taking a step forward slightly puzzled.

"Paul what are you doing here?"

"Well you said that you would be off work this week to get things sorted, so instead of you coming out too us this weekend we thought we'd bring Sophie here too you so we could help you out instead of just letting you take her on Saturday" Paul quickly glanced at Rachel and then back at Finn "a-and we haven't ever seen new york so we thought we'd come and look around plus this way we can see where she'll be going to school and things, we thought she'd settle in better if we brought her" Finn smiled at him and nodded.

"Yeah no that sounds fine, erm Paul this is my girlfriend Rachel…Rachel this is Paul, Sophie's grandfather" Rachel smiled awkwardly and shook the hand that Paul was holding out too her.

"Its nice to meet you" Finn could feel the awkward tension and cut in.

"Erm where are Jane and Sophie?"

"Oh they're back at the hotel, Soph was all exited and running around when we came but its hit her now and she's taking a nap. We tried to call you but your phone kept going to answer mail"

"Yeah the battery went dead, I forgot to plug it in too charge, do you want to come in?" Finn gestured for Paul to come into the apartment.

"No no I cant, thank you though, I was actually seeing if you wanted to come out for dinner tonight with us? It's our first time in the city and we was hoping you know some good restaurants, plus Sophie will be with us."

"Of course, yeah I know some great places"

"Brilliant well we will meet you in around 2 hours and then we can head out" Paul turned his attention too Rachel "Will you be joining us?" Rachel felt stunned by Paul's question and didn't know how to reply.

"Erm…well I don't have any plans, I was just spending the evening here so yeah I could if that's ok"

"Yes that's fine, I'll see you later…oh before I forget where should we meet? We are staying at the Radisson if you want to meet us there?" Finn looked down at Rachel and shot her a smile before she smiled back at him

"The Radisson 7:30pm, got it"

"Ok well I'll see you then, it was nice meeting you Rachel, bye" Finn closed the door and looked at Rachel who seemed a bit pale.

"Rach you ok?" he lifted his hand to touch her cheek.

"Yeh its just…she's here…Finn she's here, I had like another 5 days to prepare for this but I'm going to meet her tonight! I need a minute" Rachel walked over too the couch and sat down.

"Whoa whoa, Rach we've been through this" Finn took Rachel's hand in his and kissed the back of it softly "she's going to love you, you can't keep freaking out like this…ok?"

"Ok" Rachel leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Right come on, there are a couple of dresses here that you've left behind when you've stayed over" Finn stood up and held his hand out too Rachel. The walked down the hallway together and ten minutes later Rachel was in the shower left alone in her thoughts until she felt something else running down her back other than the water. When she felt a hand slide down her back and squeeze her bum, she let out a loud squeal and turned around smirking too see Finn standing behind her. He began running his hands up and down her body before his lips attacked her neck

"Well hello to you too" Rachel pulled Finn's lips up too hers and kissed his deeply whilst he pushed her back against the shower wall.

"I thought we could mess around in the shower a bit"

"Finn come on we have too get ready, we can do that when we get back later" Finn trailed his hand further down south and began trailing the tips of his fingers on and around Rachel's mound. As soon as he saw Rachel bite her lip, he knew he had her.

"Pllleeeaasseeee Rach" Finn ran a finger through her folds then leaned forward and began sucking on her neck.

"Ok but we cant be late for din" before she could finish her sentence Finn had already pushed her against the shower wall and dipped two fingers inside of her heated core. Rachel instantly arched her back and let out a loud moan whilst fisting Finn's hair in her hands. Finn began pumping his fingers slowly in and out of her.

"Fi-Finn faster" a devilish grin spread across his face as he pushed he fingers deep inside of her and began moving them in a come hither motion quickly. Rachel started to squirm against the wall, between cursing, moaning and withering; Rachel couldn't catch her breath. Her back started to slip against the shower wall as her knees began to give way. Finn could feel her walls growing tighter around his finger; he moved his thumb up to her nub and started to rub it in a circular motion. Leaning up to Rachel's ear he whispered in a flirtatious tone to her.

"Come for me baby, come for me" having Finn's hot breath against her ear sent her over the edge and seconds later she was coming loudly around his fingers. Finn attached his lips to hers capturing the moans that escaped her lips. Rachel rested her head on Finn's shoulder as she came down from her high.

"How was that?" Finn looked at her with a smug look on his face.

"just…Thank-you"

"And we still have time to get ready, I'll let you wash your hair now" Finn squeezed her bum playfully and then slipped through the shower door.

Just over an hour later Rachel was ready and waiting for Finn to find his shoes, some how her feet had taken her too Sophie's room. She went in and sat on the pink love seat, it was strange thinking that in a couple of days Soph would be sleeping in this room and living with Finn.

…

They walked hand in hand into the Raddison lobby. Finn looked at the time, 7:30 on the dot.

"They should be here any minute"

"Where are we going to take them for dinner?"

"Oh I hadn't actually thought of anywhere, any ideas?"

"Well we need to go somewhere that's kid friendly, Sophie will get bored if we make her sit there all night" Finn looked down and smiled at Rachel, she was perfect, she thinks about everything and everyone. Especially Sophie, he just knew she was going to be a perfect mother too her "erm, oh I know! Lets go to that new pizza parlor, its 5 minutes from here; they catch doe in their mouths and everything. Sophie will love it"

"That's a great idea" Finn slowly brought his lips to Rachel's, the kiss was sweet but interrupted by a loud shout.

"DADDY" a little girl with long mouse hair and huge brown eyes came running towards them in a dusky pink dress with white tights and small brown ankle boots. Finn instantly walked towards her and picked her up kissing her cheek.

"Baby girl! I've missed you"

"I've missed you to daddy, wuv you" Sophie grandparents were trailing behind her. They reached Finn with smiles on their faces observing Sophie with him. Paul held a hand out too Finn.

"Good too see you came, Sophie has been looking forward to this all evening"

"Nice to see you again, hello Jane how are you?"

"I'm good, Thank you For asking Finn...and I presume this young lady with you is Rachel" Finn turned around realizing he hasn't introduced Rachel, she was stood about 4 feet behind him looking at them. When she saw Finn look at her she smiled and walked over.

"Jane this is my gir-" Finn took a glance at Sophie and thought about what he was going to say "this is my friend, Rachel"

"Nice to meet you Rachel" Rachel could tell Sophie's grandma was on edge with her but she didn't mind, she knew she'd warm up soon enough.

"Likewise, Finn has told so much about you and your husband, it's nice to put a face to the name" Jane smiled before looking at Finn.

"Annnddd" Finn looked puzzled but then caught on to Jane's hint

"Oh yeah" he placed Sophie on the floor in front of him and turned towards Rachel

"Sophie this my friend Rachel" Rachel Crowtched down so she was on the same height as Sophie

"Hi Sophie, it's nice to meet you, your daddy's told me so much about you"

"Hi...has he really?"

"Yep, he told me you do ballet and you love to draw. I like ballet too, maybe you could teach me some moves"

"Yeah! I have my own ballet shoes"

"Wow that's really cool"

"Are you coming to dinner with us?" Rachel glanced up at Finn who gave her a smile

"Well only if you want me too"

"Yes I do, pwease come"

"Ok then" Rachel stood up and instantly froze as she felt Sophie's little hand take hold of hers, she looked down and smiled at her. Sophie began to walk fast whilst pulling Rachel forward, she looked back at the other three.

"Daddy, grandma, grandpa I'm hungry can we go?"

...

Rachel looked over at Sophie, she was happily colouring in a book whilst they waited for the food to arrive. She couldn't get over how sweet she was, Rachel gently placed a hand over Finns and moved them both under the table. Finn looked at their interwind hands under the table and smiled, leaning in slightly he brought his lips to her ears

"I love you"

"I love you too" the waiter arrived with their food, everything looked delicious. He placed a little cheese pizza down in front of Sophie; she went to dig in but was stopped.

"My pizzas not cut, daddy will you cut it for me?"

"Soph let Rachel do it, she's next too you, it would be easier" Sophie looked at Rachel all shy and then tried to tare the pizza herself. Rachel giggled and brought a hand down to tickle Sophie slightly

"Hey don't tell me you've gone all shy now" Sophie began laughing trying to pull away from Rachel's hand

"Haha stop Rachel haha stop" Rachel pulled her hand away laughing

"Now, can I cut this pizza for you miss?"

"Yes" Sophie pushed the plate towards Rachel smiling. Just then a phone rang out at the table, Paul looked at the screen and stood up

"Sorry I have to take this" he walked off answering the phone. Once she's cut Sophie's pizza Rachel felt the need to make conversation as the silence was growing awkward.

"So Jane, what do you like to do in your free time"

"Well I enjoy knitting, I actually knitted Sophie's cardigan next too you" Rachel looked down at the red cardigan next to her and picked it up

"Wow you knitted this"

"Yes, I'm always making Soph clothes, it gives me a way too pass the time"

"Gosh I thought you'd bought this, it looks so professional and lovely"

"Why Thank you" Jane smiled and instantly loosened up with Rachel "you know Paul doesn't fully appreciate my knitting, I think he thinks anyone can do it"

"Is he kidding? This is so nice; I can't wait to see the rest of her clothes. I saw a cardigan in GAP for her the other day, I nearly bought it but I'm glad I didn't, it was no where as near as nice as this"

"Oh well I'll always send her things in the post that I've made for her once she's living here"

"Yeah that sounds lovely". The waiter was clearing the food on the table by the time Paul returned; Jane was concerned about why he'd been gone so long

"Dear your here, I told them to leave your food, even though it's cold now. Why was you on th-"

"Jane dear we need to go"

"What do you mean go?" Finn and Rachel were listening to the conversation. Sophie was sat on Finns lap playing with Rachel's bracelet; she wasn't paying attention to the conversation.

"Jane we need to leave, Sarah just called me, she's gone into labor and she needs us"

Finn became alarmed to the situation

"What about?" He didn't want to say her name since she was playing happily; instead he just looked down at her then back to Jane and Paul. Jane's face dropped as she realized what was about to happen

"We're going to have to leave her here, once Sarah has had the baby, we won't have time to fly back out and bring her for a while, is everything ready for her to stay" Finn looked at Rachel who nodded back to him.

"Yeah, we finished her room yesterday, but we will have to come and get her bags from the hotel, I'll borrow my friends car and drive you too the airport"

"No no you don't have to do that, we will get a cab"

"No I insist, I'll pay for dinner and then we'll head over to the hotel"

...

Finn lifted the last suitcase from the car.

"We'll come and visit Philadelphia near Christmas, it's only a couple of months away, and we can Skype you all the time"

"Yeah sure" Jane looked down at her granddaughter and held her face in her hands.

"When are you coming back for me grandma?"

"We're not sweetie, this is where your going to live now, b-but we will come and visit you and you can visit us, plus your auntie Sarah is having another baby, that means you'll have a new cousin too see"

"Am I going to live with my daddy?"

"Yeah baby girl"

"But what about ballet, who's going to do that with me, boys can't dance"

"Well your daddy's friend Rachel is here" Jane looked at Rachel with tears in her eyes "and I know she's going to be great at doing all them things with you and anything else girly. Ok"

"Ok, granddad?"

"Yeah sweet pea" he lifted the little girl up and held her in his arms

"I wuv you"

"I love you too" he kissed Sophie on the cheek then handed her too Finn and picked up the luggage

"Take care of her for us"

"I love her more than my own life" with that they kissed Sophie one last time and walked off to catch their flight. The ride back to the apartment was quiet; Sophie sat playing with her bear whilst Rachel and Finn sat in silence. When the car pulled up outside the building, Finn turned to Rachel

"I'll grab the bags, can you get the door?"

"Yeah sure"

...

Rachel Placed the tea spoon on the side and carried the mug of coffee too Finn

"Here"

"Thanks"

"What time is it?" Finn glanced at the watch on his wrist 9:30am "shouldn't she be awake by now?"

"I don't know, she went to bed late and she's probably exhausted, yesterday was a long day. Why don't we go and check on her" Rachel placed down her coffee and took Finns hand, they walked hand in hand into Sophie's room to see her lay in bed, her long hair spread all over her pillow with her teddies surrounding her whilst she slept happily.

"Should we wake her?" Both of them spoke in a hushed voice to each other

"Finn are you joking, we're not waking her up, let her sleep!"

"But if she gets too much sleep, doesn't that mean she'll just be more awake tonight"

"No I think that's just with baby's"

"But she's only 3, that is still like a baby"

"Well we will find out tonight, we're not waking her up now…gosh you wouldn't think she's 3"

"What do you mean?"

"For starter she's small, which is strange considering she's your kid and she speaks really well, seriously she has the speech of like a 5 year old"

"She's smart like her dad" Finn sucked in his chest looking quiet proud at his comment, but Rachel slapped his chest playfully and began to walk out the room whilst talking but stopped in the doorway.

"Yeah right the smart dad that needed me to tutor him?" Finn smirked back at her before grabbing Rachel's hand and pulling her towards his bedroom.

"Yeah well we both know how them study sessions used to end up" he pulled at the hem of Rachel's pj pants and pushed her down onto the bed. Rachel pretended to be offended by his words.

"They only went that way because of you and your teenage hormones"

"Or maybe because you was such a bad teacher"

"I was not!" Finn began to kiss Rachel's neck whilst he caged her in on the bed.

"I'll be the judge of that, let me show you what I remember" he continued to kiss her whilst he moved a hand to inside her pants. Rachel was giggling but soon snapped out of it when she felt Finns hand on her center. She grabbed his arm and looked at him

"No not now"

"Aw Rach why?"

"Because Sophie is asleep across the hall, she could wake up any minute, if it was evening I'd say yes but it's not, I don't want her to come in and see this, we are just friends to her remember" Finn knew Rachel was right.

"Fine! I'll let you get dressed"

"Thank you" she leant up and kissed his lips "I'll pay you back tonight" with that she slipped from under him and ran into the bathroom.

20 minutes later both of them were dressed and sat at on the sofa doing work, Finn was looking over building plans on his laptop whilst Rachel read over her script, when they were both interrupted.

"Daddy?" Sophie stood next to the bookcase in her pajama onesie with her hair all messy and looking really confused.

"Aw baby your awake" Finn placed his laptop on the coffee table In front of him and opened his arms out too her. She walked over slowly and crawled onto his lap before noticing Rachel, she instantly went shy and buried her face in her dad's chest.

"So what do you want to do today?" Sophie didn't reply and instead just kept her face hidden

"Well Rach it looks like she's not speaking, I suppose we'll just have to go too Central Park zoo without her" Sophie slowly moved her face then looked up at Finn

"I wanna go to the zoo"

"Oh so you can speak now" Sophie started to laugh and moved so she was facing Finn.

"Pwease daddy I wanna go!"

"Yes ok we can go to the zoo, why don't you ask Rachel if she wants to come"

"No, me and you" Finns face fell at Sophie's reply, he turned to Rachel to see her flash him a weak smile.

"It's fine, I need to go home and sort some stuff out anyway"

"Erm ok" Finn smiled at her before turning to Sophie

"Rachel put you some breakfast out on the table, all you have to do is pour your milk into your cereal and whilst your doing that why don't I go and pick you some clothes out"

"Ok daddy" Sophie climbed off Finns knee and ran into the kitchen. Finn turned to face Rachel but saw her already on her feet and walking to the bedroom. When he walked in, she was placing her clothes in a bag.

"Babe what're you doing?"

"Erm I have to take these home and wash them" Finn knew exactly what she was doing so he walked up too her and picked up a dress

"No you don't, you can leave them here"

"I really should go home"

"Rach she's 3...tomorrow she probably will only want to be with her bears" Rachel sighed and smiled at Finn

"Haha Finn I'm not mad at that! I know she's only 3 I just think it would be good to let her have some quality time with you, I don't want her too feel like I am constantly here stopping her from having you all to herself, I'll see you tomorrow, I have the day off and we could do something then"

"What? No! I like you staying here"

"I know but I think for a little while we should lay low until she gets used to me, then I'll stay over"

"No it's not happening I want you too be here, I love you and I don't want to spend a night without you"

"But Finn I ju-" Finn cut her off quickly

"Move in with me!" Rachel was stunned; she stood there in silence just staring at him

"What? But we only just-"

"Look Rach don't make excuses, we love each other and your always here anyway, I don't want that to change, I want Sophie to get used to having you around. When I saw you with her last night at the restaurant and the way you tucked her into bed, your brilliant! I want you too live here because I love you and I want us all to be together"

"Ok...yes ok" Finn picked up Rachel and swung her around, kissing her on the lips

"Really?"

"Yes, I love you and I want to be here too but how are we going to tell Soph?"

"I don't know, we'll tell her when the times right"

It had been about 3 hours since Finn had asked Rachel to move in with him and she was already packing up some of her things back at her apartment, whilst Finn and Sophie were at the zoo.

"Wow aren't the penguins cool Soph"

"Yeah! Can we take one home?" Finn started to laugh at Sophie's question

"Haha no they have to live here" Finn saw a window of opportunity and was about to take it, he crowtched down next to Sophie "you know Soph some times certain animals like to live in certain places, it's like penguins, these ones like to live here just like you like to live at home with me anndddd sometimes people move so they can live in the right place they want to live in"

"Like me living with you daddy" Finn was surprised with her reply, he didn't think she was listening, she was still staring into the tank when she spoke to him.

"Yeah like you living with me, you know who actually might want to live with us?"

"Who?"

"Rachel...wouldn't that be nice"

"Why?"

"Because she's daddy's friend and I like seeing her, she's really nice to me and she really loves you"

"Ok" Sophie quickly turned to look at Finn and flash him a cute smile before gazing back into the tank. Finn couldn't believe how easy that was, Soph must actually like Rachel. Happy with his achievement, he picked up Sophie and placed her on his shoulders.

"How's about we go and get you a toy penguin from the gift store? Since it's your first ever day in New York, yeah?"

"Yeeeyyy thank you daddy!"

The two bought Sophie the toy, ate lunch and looked at more animals for the rest of the day it was around 4pm when they arrived back at the apartment.

Rachel walked through the apartment door with a suitcase in her hand before Sophie threw herself at Rachel's legs. Rachel closed the door behind her and swooped Sophie up into her arms.

"Rachel, Rachel look what daddy bought me"

"Oh wow, that's so nice! Did he get you that at the zoo?"

"Yep, he bought you flowers too" she pointed to a bunch of pink Lily's on the side. Rachel walked over to them with Sophie and picked them up.

"Aw they're beautiful, where's your daddy?"

"He's in the kitchen making dinner"

"Yum!"

"Are you having dinner here?"

"I don't know, am I allowed?"

"Yeah! You live here now, we can play with dollies and draw together all the time"

"Oh I di-" just then Finn appeared in the room with an apron on.

"Why don't you look fetching"

"Haha I'm making all of us dinner"

"I can see that, so I'm going to go and unpack''

"Ok, well dinner will be ready soon"

Finn walked over and placed a kiss on the top or Rachel's head, before taking Sophie from her. "Come on cutie, you can come and help me cook".

Hope you enjoyed this chapter merry Christmas guys!


	6. The storm is scary

Rachel sealed up her last box and took a look around her apartment, 4 years of her life was in there and It wasn't easy to leave. She walked over to the side and grabbed her purse, Finn would be here in a minute with his friend, he owned a car and said he would help her move. Like clockwork the apartment buzzed, she went to the door and pressed the speaker button.

"Hey Finn come right up"

"Ok"

She opened the door and could see him coming up the stairs. When he reached the door he placed a hand around her waist and kissed the top of her head. Rachel peered around him

"Where's Jake?"

"Oh he's just parking up"

"Great" Rachel wrapped her arms around herself and stared around the room. She'd sold all of her furniture so it was just a case of moving all her boxes too Finns.

"Why don't we both grab some boxes and start taking them down?"

"Yeah sure"

When they reached the sidewalk, Jake was already there with his van parked up and the doors open to put Rachel's things in. Rachel helped put as much as she could in the van but it got to a point where the boxes became rather large and heavy so the boys had to take over. She sat on the steps of the apartment building texting her friend Millie until Finns voice pulled her away from her phone screen.

"Rach were all done now, you ok too go?"

"Yeah I'm good to go" She grabbed her purse and hopped into the front of the van, followed by Finn. Jake was already in the drivers seat ready to drive off. Rachel looked up and Finn next too her and gently rubbed his leg whilst she leaned up and kissed him. Finn only lived about ten minutes from Rachel but with the morning traffic it took twenty-five minutes to get there.

Upon arriving Jake helped load everything out of the van and into Finns building. About 20 minutes later Finn and Rachel had moved all the boxes into the apartment and had started unpacking. Finn went into the kitchen to get something to drink whilst Rachel flattened the unpacked boxes.

"Rach, what time do you start work?"

"Erm I have to be there for twelve, what time is it now?"

"It's quarter past 11"

"Yeah I'll finish unpacking this box and then I'll get ready" Finn walked back into the room and placed a hand around Rachel's waist, pulling her close too him.

"You know I wish you didn't have to go too work"

"I know but I enjoy going, this right now is everything I want Finn, too be with you and have my dream job on Broadway"

"Well I know what I want now!"

"Oh you do, do you?" Rachel jumped up a bit and wrapped her legs around His waist. Finn quickly attacked her lips and carried her off too the bedroom.

Rachel went into rehearsal with a huge smile on her face. She threw her bag onto a chair and walked into the middle of the stage. There was already a small group of the cast there.

"Hey Millie" Millie turned round too see Rachel walking towards her

"Hey Rach! How are you?"

"I'm good, a little tired, and I'm not really in the mood for this rehearsal"

"Tell me about it! I went out last night and my head is still banging"

"Hhhmmm meet anyone nice?"

"Oh please every guy I meet these days is a total loser! What about you? I mean it's obvious why I'm tired but what have you been doing...having fun with Finn all morning?"

"Well a little but no actually I have been moving boxes and unpacking all morning"

"Oh yeah I forgot you was moving into his place today, you nearly finished unpacking?"

"No where near, I'll do some more tonight or tomorrow"

"How's erm Finns little girl acting to this? I've forgotten her name"

"Sophie and yeah she's ok, like I said she's three so she isn't really bothered, Finn told her a month ago and she hasn't really taken notice but I mean I only moved in today so yeah I don't know"

"Is it weird having a kid around?"

"No not really, I'm in rehearsals all day and she's at daycare and then by the time I get home she's asleep so me and Finn just eat dinner and relax, honestly it's like nothing's changed"

"What? So you never see her?"

"No I see her! If I'm off on a weekend, we take her out or play with her and sometimes I'm the first one up in the morning so I make her breakfast and get her ready before Finn takes her to daycare"

"Ah right, anyway lets get this dance done"

"Yes" Rachel walked over too the ballet bar to stretch, until Steve arrived.

The rehearsal was going well, they were on a ten-minute brake when Rachel's phone rang.

"Hey, Rachel?"

"Erm Finn"

"Yeh"

"Hey, is everything ok babe?"

"Yeh, well no, Rach have you been outside"

"No why?"

"Aw baby there a full on storm, they've sent out a weather warning on the TV, Sophie's day care have called me, all the children are being sent home"

"Oh right, erm well I'll go grab my stuff and tell the others then head over to your place"

"Our place..." There was a short pause Rachel smiled into the phone

"Yeah our place, well thanks for telling me baby"

"No Rach wait erm I got a call from a client too meet them for lunch downtown, I've finished up and I'm heading home but I'm stuck in traffic and like I said the daycare just called me, is there any chance you can go and get Sophie"

"Sure! Yeah sure I'll go and pick her up now, how bad is the weather warning Finn?"

"Great, erm it's pretty bad, they said don't leave your house"

"Right ok, I'll grab my things and go get her, bye"

"See you soon" and with that Rachel hung up the phone and grabbed her things, went and spoke to the director and he totally understood, so he let everyone leave early.

As soon as she opened the theatre door, the rain hit her! There were strong winds and the rain was pouring down, it was too windy for umbrella. Rachel would just have to be brave and run all the way there.

She stepped through the daycare doors drenched, her hair was dripping and stuck to the sides of her face, her shoes were wet through and her pants knees down were soaking. The only thing that kept her upper body dry was her long waterproof mac coat. She walked up too the front desk, trying to move her hair out of her face as she did.

"Hi I'm here too pick up-" the woman behind the counter cut Rachel off

"Sophie"

"Yes"

"Ok and your name is?"

"Erm Rachel, Rachel berry"

"Yeh I have your name here on the contact sheet, come with me"

The woman lead Rachel through too the playroom, where the only child in sight was Sophie, sat with her daycare teacher. Sophie heard the door close behind Rachel and looked up too see her, but only disappointment was on her face when Rachel walked towards her. Before kneeling down to Sophie, Rachel greeted the teacher.

"Hi I'm Rachel"

"Hi, yes I've met your husband Finn but not you"

"Oh no he's not my husband, he's my boyfriend"

"I'm sorry I assumed you were married when you were put down under the same address on Sophie's emergency contact sheet"

"Yeah I just moved in with him and Sophie"

"Ah right, I'm sorry I didn't tell you my name I'm Mrs. Taylor" she looked down at Sophie who was sulking with a teddy bear on her knee. Seeing that Sophie wasn't paying attention, Mrs. Taylor gestured for Rachel to move away from Sophie with her. They dropped their voices to a hushed tone.

"Rachel we've had an incident today with Sophie"

"What kind of incident, is she ok" Rachel's voice was now filled with worry

"Oh no Sophie's fine and as usual she's been lovely its just when the storm began and the children started being sent home, she began to get upset and kept asking for her mummy, now your boyfriend has informed us that Sophie has moved here to live with him in New York, we've assumed that her mum is back in Philadelphia?" Rachel let out a sigh and dropped her face of worry too sadness, she glanced over at Sophie who was still staring at her bear.

"Did she cry for her mum a lot?"

"Quiet a bit, is the situation like we presumed?" Rachel shook her head and folded her arms.

"No, erm Sophie's mum became ill and died about 4 months ago, Finn wasn't aware that Sophie even existed until Sophie's grandparents got in touch with him. He only dated Sophie's mum for a couple of weeks 4 years ago, so you can imagine his shock. She never told Finn that she was pregnant, then when she died Sophie's grandparents couldn't look after her so they thought telling Finn about her and letting her move here with us was the best option"

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry"

"Thank you, so if she asks for her mum again and she won't settle please just call myself or Finn and one of us will come and calm her down or take her home"

"Ok, erm when your boyfriend drops her off, we've obviously seen that she calls him dad, just out of curiosity does she call you mum, just incase she is referring to you if she ever cries"

"Oh no, she just calls me Rachel..." Rachel smiled at Mrs. Taylor "I think I better get her home now before the weather gets worse" Rachel turned around and headed towards Sophie. She got on her knees in front of her and spoke in a gentle voice.

"Sophie boo what's wrong"

"I... I thowt that daddy would come for me"

"He wanted to sweetie but the traffics really bad and he's on the other side of town, he told me to come and get you so we can go home, and he'll be there soon"

"No"

"Sophie please come with me, look I ran all the way here in the rain to get you" Sophie lifted her head too look at Rachel and placed her little hand over her mouth as she giggled.

"Rachie you look funny!"

"I know! And it's because of the silly rain"

"I don't like rain"

"Neither do I so let's get home before it gets worse"

"No"

"Why soph"

"Because daddy didn't give me a coat this morning"

"Oh so you'll come home with me? Is it just a coat you need?"

"Yes!" Sophie smiled a huge grin whilst her fingers roamed Rachel's face, messing with her nose and lips.

"Right erm what did daddy bring you in today?"

"This" Sophie looked down at the clothes she was wearing then smiled back at Rachel. She was wearing a Top and cardigan with a little puffy skirt, tights and boots.

"Brilliant, well done daddy!" Rachel was being sarcastic even though she knew Sophie wouldn't understand. Then an idea hit her, she stood up and removed her coat, gestured for Sophie to stand up and placed it around her, it was practically a blanket on Soph, it covered from her head to past her feet, with just her little face popping out.

"That should be ok, I'll carry you home, now you won't catch a cold"

"But Rachel you'll get wet!"

"It's ok as long as your dry" Rachel bent down and picked Sophie up, she immediately tucked her head in under Rachel's chin and stayed close too her.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at home. Rachel placed Sophie down and took the coat from around her. A puddle was already beginning to form around Rachel on the floor, she walked towards the bathroom whilst Sophie walked behind her shouting Finn

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?" Sophie's face lit up as she turned around and ran too the kitchen.

Rachel locked the bathroom door and took her wet clothes off, she knew Finn would be wondering what she was doing but she didn't care, she was wet and cold and it was his fault for not giving Sophie a coat. Once she'd removed her clothes she stepped into the shower turned the hot water on. Whilst in there, there was a knock at the door

"Rach are you ok?" Rachel shouted over the sound of the shower

"Yeah I'll be out in a minute"

"Let me in"

"No Finn I'm in the shower! I'll be out in a minute" Finn took the hint and went back into the kitchen to finish Sophie's dinner. Once out the shower Rachel dried her hair and changed into some fresh pajamas. When she walked into the living room Finn and Sophie were watching enchanted. She walked up slowly behind the couch and ran her hands down Finns chest whilst leaning down and pressing a kiss into the crook of his neck. Finn turned slightly to look at her and kissed her softly then mumbled against her lips

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I was just stressed, I'm sorry" she kissed him again on the lips

"Its fine, come on. Come and watch enchanted with us, it's actually quiet good"

Rachel walked around the couch and snuggled into Finns side.

"What do you mean it's actually quiet good? Have you never seen I before"

"No why?" Rachel just stared at Finn.

"It's only one of the greatest kids movies ever!"

"No I'm thinking toy story is" Sophie

Quickly whipped her head around from the other side of the couch

"Daddy shush! You're talking to loud"

They'd been watching the movie for about an hour when Rachel looked at the time. Seeing it was 6pm she thought making some dinner for them would be a good idea. Sophie had already eaten so It was just something for her and Finn, she found some noodles and veg so she made a quick stir fry and cooked a chicken breast to go with Finns dinner, just before she plated it up, she checked her phone in her bag on the side

*2 new messages*

Both messages were from Millie

Everything ok Rach? You rushed off after rehearsals

Did you get home ok?

She replied with something simple and just thought she'd call her later

I'm fine, had to go and pick Sophie up call you later

She placed her phone back down on the side and grabbed 2 plates from the cupboard and plated up the food. When she reached the living room with the food, she saw Finn lifting Sophie off the couch and holding her against him whilst he tried to grab her bear as well, seeing him struggle, Rachel Placed the food down on the coffee table and picked up the bear handing it to him.

"Are you putting her too bed?"

"Yeah she fell asleep watching the movie, it's been a long day for her I'm just going to try and put her pajamas on and then I'll be back, the food smells good" Rachel got on her tiptoes and kissed Finn softly.

"I'll help you" with that Finn walked too Sophie's room, pulled back the covers on her bed and lay her down, Rachel grabbed some pajamas out of the draws and kneeled down on the opposite side of the bed to Finn. She handed Finn the pajama top then gently pulled Sophie's skirt off and rolled her tights off, she gathered the pant legs together and pulled them up her legs.

"Rach?"

"Yeah?" Finn was motioning for Rachel to take the top from him whilst he sat Sophie up. Rachel took the top whilst Finn gently lifted the Sophie and pulled her T-shirt over her head, and then Rachel carefully placed the top over her. Once fully dressed in her pajamas, Finn lay Sophie down and tucked her in before kissing her on the head.

Rachel walked around the bed and intertwined her hand with Finns and walked back too the living room with him. They both sat down and ate their food whilst watching the evening news; apparently the storm was going to last a day or two and then blow over. Once all the food had been finished, Rachel lay down with her legs across Finn

"Finn?"

"Yeah?" Although he responded, he carried on watching television

"Something happened with Sophie today" now his attention was on Rachel as he lazily stroked her legs

"What do you mean?" Rachel sat up slowly keeping eye contact with Finn

"She got upset over the storm a-"

"Ha-ha Rach she's ob-"

"And she started crying for her mum"

"She was crying for Jen?"

"Yeah, the daycare teacher told me when I got there...I just feel bad, how do you explain too a 3 year old that she's not going to see her mum again"

"I don't know, I mean she's 3 so she won't remember her mum that much in a few years but right now I don't know, Jen was in hospital for a long time so I don't know how much Sophie saw her"

"I think she just needs to adjust here, I mean it's been a while now, she seems fine, she likes preschool and I'll tell you what"

"What?"

"She's stopped crying today when I talked to her" a smile spread on Rachel's face when she looked up at Finn. Almost as if it was contagious, Finn smiled widely at her as he began to stroke her inner thigh and move his face closer

"See I told you she loves you"

"I know you did but I didn't believe it then, she was too quiet towards me sometimes. I mean when she came I liked her, but now I don't know Finn I feel something more towards her..." Finn leaned forward and kissed Rachel softly then moved so his forehead was touching hers too look at her and spoke Almost in a whisper

"You don't know how much that means too me"

"I really mean it, I love her...she's sweet and cute, she's defiantly all you...she's everything I would want my little girl to be"

"She's everything your little girl is! And obviously she's cute when she's all me" Rachel let out a laugh and pecked Finns lips

"Yeah your definitely a cutie"

"I hope the next one we have is all you though" he said, Rachel was stunned by Finns words, she sat up fully looking him right in the eyes

"What? I-I didn't think you'd want anymore now you have Sophie, you always said you only wanted one kid in high school" There was a long pause until Finn pulled Rachel in for a slow passionate kiss, his tongue brushed against her bottom lip, trying to gain access, Rachel opened her mouth allowing his tongue in. Their tongues swirled around together in a delicious heat trying to find more of each other. Rachel's hand came to rest on Finns cheek, as they pulled apart.

"That was before I fell in love with you...I want more children and I want them all with you, I want then all to come from here" Finns hand came up too rest on Rachel's stomach and rubbed it slowly "our kids would rock, with your musical talent and my sports, they would be amazing...they will be amazing"

"I do too, I want to spend the rest of my days with you and Sophie. And yeah our kids will be awesome"

"I'm glad you said that because you're stuck with me" Finn pressed a hot open-mouthed kiss on her neck just as a lighting flash tore through the sky. Finn moved his head so he could see the window, the rain was coming down hard and the wind was crazy. Just then the TV went static as it lost signal, Rachel brushed her hand through his hair.

"Can we go too bed"

"Rach it's 8:30"

"You don't have to come its fine, it's just the signal has gone on the TV and I'm tired from dancing all day"

"Ok...I'll just sort a few things out and then come to bed"

"Well don't be too long" Rachel winked at Finn before moving off the couch leaving her bait too hang there. She walked slowly to the bedroom, moving her ass in the best way. When she reached the bedroom, she quickly threw her pajamas on the side and got into bed wearing only purple lace panties...then she waited.

It took only 5 minutes for Finn to run into the bedroom and pound straight onto the bed. Rachel giggled as he quickly pulled off his pants and t-shirt, leaving him only in his boxers. He jumped under the covers and quickly attached his lips too Rachel's neck...

They were both lay there tangled in each others bodies with the sheets partially over themselves

"We better get dressed" Rachel went to move out of the bed but was pulled back by Finns arm around her waist

"What's the point we're just going to sleep anyway?"

"And what if Sophie comes in, in the morning"

"Rach, she never does!"

"But what if tomorrow she does? Come on just throw your pajama pants on" Rachel leaned over to switch the side lamp on but was surprised when nothing happened. "The powers off, there must be a power cut with the weather"

"I didn't realize a storm could do that"

"Hm good job it happened at nighttime" Rachel pulled her pajama top over her head and slipped on her pants before jumping back into bed with Finn who was now wearing his pants. "You know I was thinking" she said

"Oh gosh that's never a good thing" Rachel smacked Finn playfully.

"No I was thinking we should invite your parents up, your mum will be dying to meet Sophie and I know she promised to wait till Christmas but I don't think she'll be able too"

"I don't know, where will they stay?"

"Well me and you can take the sofa bed in the office and they can have your room"

"Or we could go and see them"

"What?"

"Think about it, it's perfect, we can go and stay with my parents this way my mum and Bert can meet Sophie and so can your dads and we will get too see everyone"

"I don't know"

"Come on it will be like a mini vacation"

"I'll think ab-" Rachel stopped talking and sat up slowly "can you hear that?"

"What?"

"I think it's Sophie" Finn looked at Rachel confused, she held up her hand too him and got out of bed making her way too Sophie's room, as she reached the corridor it was very clear that it was Sophie crying. Rachel walked into her room to see the 3 year old sat up in bed crying her eyes out. Rachel quickly ran to sit on the bed and cradled Sophie's face in her hands feeling her head at the same time.

"Sophie baby what's wrong, do you feel sick, are you ok? Have you hurt yourself" Sophie continued to cry and shook her head, getting out a few words when she breathed.

"T-the... thunder I-I-is scary" Rachel smiled sweetly pulling Sophie out of bed and onto her knee cradling her against her chest.

"Aw baby shhhsshhh" Sophie cried loudly as she buried her face into Rachel's chest "how about you come and sleep with me and daddy tonight, yes?"

Sophie just nodded and wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck. Rachel stroked her hair softly and carried her off to the bedroom. When she walked through the doorway with a sobbing Sophie in her arms Finn immediately looked concerned and sat up in bed.

"Is she ok?"

"Yeh she's just scared of the storm"

"Aw sweetheart come here" Rachel placed Sophie on the bed, who immediately crawled up too Finn and hid under the covers into his side. Rachel got back into the bed and lay down.

"I thought she could sleep with us tonight"

"Yeah I think so" Finn lay down and watched Sophie as she turned onto her side and cuddled into Rachel. Rachel turned her head to smile at Finn and placed an arm around Sophie. Before she closed her eyes and fell into a blissful sleep.

The sound of rain banging against the window woke Rachel, it looked like the storm still hasn't passed over. She rolled over towards Finn but was stopped by lack of space, that's when she remembered Sophie was in the bed too. Carefully Rachel moved her arm over Sophie and rubbed Finns arm until he stirred and then turned on his side to face her.

"Hey"

"Hey, you sleep ok?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah" Rachel looked down at Sophie lay between them and played with a piece of her hair in her fingers.

"She really was scared last night wasn't she"

"I know, she was fine when you put her in bed with us though"

"So I was thinking about what you said last night"

"About going home?"

"Yeah and I think we should, it will be nice to see everyone and your mum can help us a bit, I mean she's been through having a child who's lost a parent, I need a brake from everything, between rehearsals and Sophie, we don't really get time with eachother. Your right it will be like a mini vacation"

"I knew you'd say yes! We can look at flights today"

"Well I need to give a weeks notice to Steve"

"And I don't have any clients book for the next month so I'll just take some work with me"

"That sounds good, what time is it?"Finn leant up too look at the clock behind Rachel on the night stand

"It's 8am...that's weird she's usually up by now" he said

"Well she woke up in the night didn't she, she'll get up soon enough" Finn being the impatient big kid he was, gently rubbed the side of Sophie and kissed her check softly and began whispering her name. She made little mumbles as she stirred in her sleep and fluttered her eyes. She looked confused once she opened her eyes fully, it took her a second to realize where she was before she turned back to look at Finn and then back at Rachel.

"Did I sleep wiv you all night?"

"Yeh, did you sleep ok?" Rachel stroked Sophie's cheek.

"Yes" Sophie turned around to look at Finn "daddy do I have to go pre scoowl today?"

"No, there's still a storm. So why don't me you and Rachel do something inside for the day?" Sophie's face lit up.

"Like colouring!"

"Yep, whatever you want"

"Ok" Sophie sat up and climbed out of the bed and stood at the end

"Can I watch Mickey Mouse?"

"Yeah sure baby, I'll just come and put it on for you" Finn climbed out of the bed and took Sophie too the lounge. Rachel grabbed her phone off the nightstand and looked at her messages, there was nothing important. She placed it back on the side and stared up at the ceiling, until Finn walked back in the room. He left the door open so they could hear Sophie and climbed back into bed with Rachel.

"So should we book the flights today?" Rachel laughed and looked up at Finn

"Finn we only just said we'd go, what's the rush, we can book them next week"

"Aw no lets book them today, I really want to go now, I want our parents too see Sophie and we can meet up with people" Rachel looked at Finn and knew that he really wanted this.

"Ok fine. Lets get some breakfast, play we Soph and then we can book them this afternoon" Finn smiled and stared at Rachel. She noticed him smiling at her and smiled back

"What?"

"Have I never told you how much I love you?"

"You might have mentioned it" Rachel winked at Finn and caught his lips for a passionate kiss. Finn pushed Rachel back into her pillow as the sound of little feet running into the room made them look up too the end of the bed.

"Rachel come watch with me"

"Ok sweetie" Rachel turned to Finn and pecked his lips before climbing out of bed, taking Sophie's hand and walking to the lounge with her.


	7. When your ready

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been super busy with college, but I've finished 2 subjects no so all is good. Thought I'd do a long chapter as a treat. Just want to say thank you, for all the support you guys are the best! This is probably one of my favorite ones yet so ENJOY!**

"You all ready to go"

"Yep"

"Have you got rooroo?"

"No I forgot, I'll get her" Sophie turned away from Finn and bolted towards her bedroom for her teddy cat. Finn turned around too see Rachel coming out of the kitchen with her handbag in one hand and passports in the other, he pulled her close and squeezed her bum a little.

"What was that for?"

"I couldn't help myself, you always look sexy in them jeans" Rachel leaned up and gave Finn a hot slow kiss.

"Well maybe tonight you'll be the one taking them off!" Finn smirked at Rachel and pulled her up for another kiss just as Sophie came running back into the room

"I found her!" Sophie held her teddy in her hand and looked up between Rachel and Finn as they pulled apart from their kiss. Rachel smiled at Finn knowingly and then looked down at Sophie.

"Good job we don't want to forget her" Rachel kneeled down in front of Sophie so she was the same size. She zipped up her coat and put her hat on.

"There you go sweetie, it's cold outside"

"Can I take it off on the plane"

"Of course you can, I just don't want you too catch a cold outside" Rachel started putting all their passports in her handbag.

"Rachel?" Rachel didn't look up but replied to Sophie

"Yes sweetie"

"I love you" Rachel looked up to see Sophie smiling. She kissed her little cheek and lifted her up so her legs were wrapped around Rachel and she was facing her.

"I love you too!" Just then Finn walked behind them

"Smile girls" he held a camera in his hand.

"Finn we agreed that camera was for the trip, what's the point in taking pictures now, we're not doing anything" Rachel frowned at him whilst Sophie nodded in agreement

"This is the start of the trip and that was a lovely moment of my two girls so come on smile" Rachel let out a sigh and smiled with Sophie in her arms, Sophie wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck and put her face right next to hers. The camera made a click and Finn looked confused.

"Aw Dahm I thought I had the flash on"

"The picture will still be fine come on let's go I don't want us too miss the flight"

Sophie was sleeping next to the window on the plane. Rachel was sat next too her and Finn was on the end. They were due to land in about 10 minutes

"I knew you could do it"

"What?"

"Be a mum, you always doubted yourself Rach but I knew you had it in you"

"Finn please I'm not a mum, a mum knows what to do, all I do is worry about her 24/7 because I'm afraid I'll mess up and then the rest of my time clean her mess, I didn't realize 3 year olds could literally rule the apartment" Finn looked at Rachel and let out a little laugh

"That's what being a mum is!" He leaned forward and kissed her lips softly "your caring, sensitive, you play with her all the time and you never shout. Your the best mum ever!"

"Right back at you daddy" Rachel slipped her hand up Finns legs towards his groin and winked at him. Finn felt his jeans tighten a little.

"You know there's one bad thing about you living with me"

"And what's that" Finn leaned in and whispered into her ear

"I'm always horny with you around, you see what you do too me" Finn placed her hand over his tightened jeans. Rachel let out a small giggle and bit her lip.

"As much as I hate to waste that, we can't exactly go and join the mile high club now"

"Why not?" Rachel leaned back so Sophie was in view too Finn

"Because we have a daughter, we can't leave her out here on her own...but...tonight when's she's in bed I'll make the wait worth it for you" Rachel winked at Finn, then sit back and placed her headphones in. Finn just stared at her whilst she sat there smiling knowing he was looking at her.

Once they got off the plane Sophie was still sleeping so Finn was carrying her. Rachel was pushing the cart with the suitcases.

"It's straight through them doors" Rachel walked ahead to the end where people meet there families, they hadn't told anyone to come and meet them, they were going to get a taxi too Finns parents house but when they stepped through the doors there was Carol and Burt with a sign saying "Hudson berry"

Rachel's face spread to a huge grin as she turned back to Finn who only just noticed them and began to walk faster

"Mum, Burt what are you doing here?"

"Aw Finny you didn't think we was going to let you get a taxi did you, and Rachel" Carol embraced Rachel and gave her a huge hug "you look beautiful as ever, Finn was right to snatch you up" Rachel laughed a little and hugged carol back "oh please I'm the lucky one! It's so nice to see you, and you Burt!" Burt smiled and stepped forward to hug Rachel

"Its nice of you to both visit from the big apple but gosh you kids have grown up...and have a kid of your own" everyone turned there attention to a sleeping Sophie resting her head on Finns shoulder, with her long mousey hair in loose curls down her back and over her face. Finn smiled and looked at Sophie

"She's fast asleep, she'll wake up by the time we get too the house" Carol stepped forward and stroked Sophie's back.

"Aw Finny she's gorgeous"

"Thanks mum" Burt placed an arm around Rachel and turned to carol and Finn.

"How's about we get back to the house and you too can relax" Finn nodded and placed his hand out for Rachel to take it

"Sounds good to me"

They all walked too the car, Finn handed Rachel Sophie so she could get her in the car whilst Finn put the suitcases in the trunk with Burt, Carol looked back from the front seat at Sophie leaning again Rachel.

"I can't get over how cute she is! Look at that nose, those freckles and aw that hair, she's all Finn."

"Yeh I know she's beautiful" Rachel stroked her hair softly

"Well she's all Finn apart from her skin and lips, she's quiet olive, and her eyes, Finny's sent me some pictures and I've seen they're brown"

"Yeah like mine"

"Her skins a similar colour too yours too" Rachel held her arm up against Sophie's and smiled.

"Yeah I guess it is" just then Finn climbed into the seat next too Rachel and Burt got into the drivers seat.

"Right lets go"

Rachel was emptying her suitcase when Carol knocked on the bedroom door.

"Come in" Carol walked in quietly and smiled at Rachel

"Hey I was just seeing if she's awake yet" she looked towards Sophie who was asleep on Finn and Rachel's bed.

"No, she must be really tired, she usually only naps for about 2 hours so she'll probably wake up in a bit...I know your exited to meet her"

"I am so much, right I'm going to go and finish dinner, is Finn still in the shower?"

"Yeh he's just freshening up, I've already had one so we'll come down as soon as he's got dressed"

"Ok see you soon" carol closed the door behind her. Rachel had pretty much emptied all the clothes out of the suitcase so she decided to close it up and place it under the bed. She found her phone out of her purse and lay on the bed next too Sophie whilst she text Millie until Finn came back in the room.

"Hey babe what you doing"

"Waiting for you so we can go downstairs"

"You didn't have to wait for me, you could of gone down on your own"

"Yeah I know but I couldn't leave Sophie here, what if she woke up, she doesn't know where we are"

"True, ok just let me throw this T-shirt on and we can go down"

"Your parents won't mind us being in sweats for dinner will they"

"Ha no of course not" Finn pulled his T-shirt over his head and kneeled down next to too Sophie and gently nudged her until she started to wake up. She looked confused and sounded sleepy

"D-daddy"

"Baby we're at grandmas now, come on let's go downstairs for dinner and to see her"

"Where's Rachel"

"She's behind you soph" Sophie rolled over and sat up to see Rachel then looked back at Finn

"Ok" Sophie did a little stretch and climbed off the bed. She followed Finn out of the bedroom whilst Rachel walked behind her. When they reached the bottom of the stairs they walked over to the kitchen where they say carol leaning over a pot on the stove.

"Mum?" Carol turned around to see Finn and Rachel stood there with Sophie between them. "Aw she's awake!" Carol placed down the spoon she was holding and walked over too Sophie, and bent down to her

"Hey Sophie I'm your nana Carol but you can call me whatever you like" Sophie looked at Carol and then at Finn who gave her a little assuring nod, Sophie smiled and hugged Carol

"Hello nana" carols face smiled widely as she embraced Sophie back and picked her up. Just then Burt walked into the kitchen

"What's going on guys" Finn grinned at Burt and placed an arm around him

"Burt I'd like you too meet Sophie, your granddaughter" Burt smiled at Finn and walked a little closer to Sophie

"Hi, I'm Burt but you can call me whatever you want, uncle Burt or granddad or just Burt or gramps?"

"Granddad" Sophie smiled at him and looked back at Carol who scrunched her nose and kissed Sophie's cheek.

"Ok then are we all ready for dinner? I bet you three are starving"

"Yeah we sure are" Finn walked over too the dining room table and pulled out a chair for Rachel, carol placed Sophie on the floor so she could go to sit down, she walked over towards Rachel and sat on a chair next too her. Carol walked over with a large pot of spaghetti and another with meatballs and a plate full of garlic bread.

"Rachel I put the meatballs separate for you so the spaghetti is totally vegetarian"

"Aw Thank you carol, Sophie pass me your plate so I can get you some food" Rachel placed some spaghetti on Sophie's plate with 2 meatballs and a piece of garlic bread. "There you go sweetie, do you need me too cut it for you?"

"Nope" Rachel took Sophie's word and decided to get her food now, everyone's plates were full and the questions began from carol

"So how's the pre school you got her into, and how's your job Finny, aw Rachel and how's Broadway, Finn said you got a part in a new musical oh and how are you dads, do they know your here. Will you be staying with us for both weeks?"

"Whoa mum, one question at a time!"

"Sorry it's just been a while, I'm exited your here"

"Yeah we're exited to be here too" Finn placed his hand over Rachel's and gave it a little squeeze. " Well we got so-"

"Where am I sleeping tonight" Sophie who spoke whilst playing with her pasta cut off Finn. Rachel looked at Finn and shrugged her shoulders, just then Sophie looked up at carol.

"Err there's your daddy's old room, you'll sleep there"

"But won't it be scary on my own"

"You don't want to sleep in your mummy and daddy's room do you?" Rachel and Finn froze. They had never called Rachel mummy too Sophie, Sophie didn't know her as 'mummy' she knew her as Rachel. Carol and Burt didn't understand what had just happened by the stunned faces on Finn and Rachel. Sophie looked over at Finn and Rachel and then back at Carol.

"Nope so I'll sleep in daddy's old room"

"Good, you know we could redecorate that room, because your daddy never uses it now because the bed is too small, we could make the room a girls room for whenever you come!"

"Yes! Can I have it daddy?" Finn laughed at Sophie

"Yes of course you can" Carol smiled Finn and glanced at Rachel who still looked in shock.

"Aw good, me and grandpa can take you out too get some things tomorrow, can't we"

"Yeah of course we can kiddo! We can get whatever you want, now come on finish your dinner and I might let you have some ice-cream"

Once dinner was finished, Burt, Finn and Sophie went to the living room to play whilst Rachel helped carol with the dishes.

"So what just happened at dinner, your face froze up when I asked her if she wanted to sleep with you two, is she not allowed to sleep in bed with you guys"

"Oh no it's not that it's err-"

"What?"

"Sophie doesn't call me mummy or mum, she calls me Rachel, she's never called me mummy, she still cries for her mum sometimes"

"Aw Rachel sweetie I'm sorry, I just assumed she did"

"No I don't expect her too either, she's only three, this is all confusing too her"

"But she didn't seem bothered by me calling you mummy to her, did she?"

"No she didn't but I don't want to make her call me mum, it can come In her own time, she may never call me mum and that's ok" carol walked over to Rachel and placed a hand on her cheek

"Of course she'll call you mum one day, your the woman in her life, the person she will turn too and by the looks of things now, she's a bit of a mummy's girl or a Rachel's girl ha-ha"

"Yeh" then Sophie came wondering into the room.

"Can I have some juice nana?"

"Of course you can sweetie!" Rachel lifted Sophie up onto the counter whilst Carol got her a drink

"So, are you having fun?"

"Yep, what are you and daddy doing tomorrow?"

"Well, we were thinking of going to see my dads and then have some dinner, what do you want to do little miss?"

"I'm going with nana to buy some stuff to make my room and then I want to see you and daddy because I won't see you all day" Rachel pushed Sophie's hair out of her face and kissed the top of her head

"Do you miss daddy when you don't see him all day"

"Yep" Sophie took the glass that Carol handed to her "Thank you" and began to drink it. Carol lifted Sophie up and gestured for Rachel to walk ahead.

"Come on, lets go and sit with the boys" Rachel walked into the living room and sat down next too Finn, snuggling into the side of him. Whilst Sophie went and sat on Burt's knee next too Carol. Finn pulled Rachel into him a bit more.

"You didn't have to do the dishes" Rachel looked up at Finn

"It's ok, I don't mind, I like talking to your mum, it's nice"

"I know she likes you too"

"Because I love her son" Finn grinned and captured Rachel's lips for a slow soft kiss. When they pulled apart, he gently kissed the top of her nose.

"Whoa I think that's enough for you" Burt started laughing and put a hand over Sophie's eyes, who began to giggle hysterically trying to pull it off. Rachel and Finn watched them; once Sophie pulled his hand off she spoke to him like a child

"They kiss every day" she pulled her tongue at Burt and turned to the TV. Carol looked at Finn and Rachel sat on the couch together until Finn saw her

"What?"

"No it's just, you two still look like the lovey dovey teenage couple you used to be"

"We are still lovey dovey"

"It can't be easy keeping your HM life like that with" Carol nudged her head towards Sophie, who couldn't see carol anyway because she was deep into watching Kung Fu Panda

"Mum!" Finns voice was a mixture of being quiet, shocked and embarrassed all at once. Rachel's cheeks began to pink as she sat up a bit more next too Finn

"Oh Finn come on I know what it's like, I'm just saying if you and Rachel want some alone time whilst you stay here with us then that's ok, just let me know and me, Burt and you know who will be out of your hair"

"Mum we are fine...we are doing fine"

"Ok ok but like I said, just say the word...so Rachel how's yo-" the phone began to ring out and carol had to excuse herself to answer it. They watched TV for a while until Finn looked at the time on his watch.

"Right come on Sophie, bed time"

"No!"

"Yes, its 9:30 you never stay up this late, come on" Sophie frowned and turned to Burt

"Night grandpa" Burt kissed her head and let her jump down off his knee.

"Night kiddo" Sophie walked over to Rachel and gave her a good night kiss, and then she took Finns hand and went upstairs. The day had been long and tiring and Rachel could defiantly feel it. She leaned her head back on the sofa and closed her eyes. She really did feel like a teenager again, staying at Finns parents she thought of all the things she wanted to do whilst they were in Ohio. It's must of been about 20 minutes until she felt Finns hand rubbing her leg softly. She opened her eyes too see his gaze on her.

"Sorry I must have dozed off" she yawned widely and looked around the room. "Where are your mum and Bert?"

"They went to bed and Sophie's fast asleep" Finn grinned whilst pushing Rachel's hair off her face. He took her hand and intertwined it with his. Rachel looked at their hands together.

"It's been a long day" Finn nodded in agreement then leaned over and kissed Rachel's neck then lingered so he could smell the sweet vanilla on her skin.

"It really has" he kissed her neck once more and then pulled away "lets go too bed, we've got a busy day tomorrow so yeah we should really sleep"

"Well I was thinking we could go too the bedroom but sleeping wasn't on my mind...you never got to show me how sexy you think I look in these jeans"

"Well then lets go upstairs and get them off, so I can get you on" Rachel giggled and took Finns hand as they ran up too the bedroom.

They knew they had to be extremely quiet.

Finn started walking backwards until the back of his knee touched the bed, and he sat down. Rachel positioned herself between his legs and took off his T-shirt in one swift motion. She saw Finn kicking his shoes off and decided to follow by pulling her top off over her head and allowing Finn too unbutton her jeans and pull then down her legs. Once Finn delt with that, he placed a hand behind Rachel too release the clasp on bra whilst she lifted her feet to fully remove her jeans. Finn gulped as he saw her perfect chest Rachel moved forward, placing her perfectly shaped breasts right in front of his face. It only took a second for him to attach his mouth to her left nipple and suck hungrily on it.

Rachel couldn't help but moan softly Instinctively, she pushed him down on the bed and quickly climbed on top of him, his eyes glued to her breasts that were now hovering over his face.

Before straddling him she focused on his denim pants, unbuttoning the button and rolling them down his legs and pulling them off the end. When she got back on top, she could feel Finns arousal pushing against her crotch, only their underwear restraining them both.

Finns hands started traveling down to her back; He used his thumbs to pull her underwear down and allowed her to pull them fully off her legs. Rachel leaned over and kissed him senseless, Lifting up her hips so that he could take off his boxer briefs. When they were gone, Rachel looked down at her own crotch, and saw Finns teasing her entrance. Rachel knew exactly how to get Finn worked up; she kept letting his tip, circle her entrance but every time it nearly entered, lifting her hips up out the way. Finn made quiet moans and started thrusting upwards to try and Fill Rachel.

'Rachel your such a tease, pleeaasseeee.' He said, his begging tone showing how impatient he was.

"Patience is a virtue Finn," she said, her sexy tone showing how turned on she was. But Finn couldn't wait any longer, he placed his hands on Rachel's hips and rolled them over so she was lay under him. He placed a hand on both of her wrists, pinning them down above her head. Two could play at Rachel's game; Finn leaned over and began ravishing her neck in hot open mouthed kissed and Nibbling on her ear lobe. Rachel's breath became faster and deeper. "Ok um Finn...I -I want you in me" she begged

"Patience Rach" Finn moved his lips to hers and began to kiss her deeply, whilst he ran a finger through her folds and could feel she was ready to take him. Rachel squirmed under him at the tension building up inside her. Finn positioned himself at her entrance and lazily pushed in a mere inch, then pulled out to work up Rachel. She began to bite her lip and tried to lift her hips too him

And before Rachel could say anything, Finn pushed in slowly, his erected member finally entering her wet entrance.

Her hands now free she grabbed the bed sheets on either side of her, bit her bottom lip and shut her eyes at the time she arched her back, trying to contain all the loud sounds that would come out of her mouth if she opened it. Finn moved his hands to the sides of her head and kissed her hotly whilst he pumped in and out of her at a deliciously fast rhythm, finally he moved one of his hands down and squeezed her perfectly shaped breasts when she folded her body forward, wanting her puckered nipples to be touched. She was bucking her hips against his hard member, quickening the rhythm with every thrust.

Finn watched the tiny brunette unfold under him. Not taking his eyes off her as she finally let out all the moans she'd been holding back. Their heavy breathings getting faster with every thrust. He loved watching her while they made love. He loved watching her, no matter what she was doing, if they were making love, if she was laughing her beautiful laugh, or if she was playing with Sophie. Everything she did was beautiful. Because she was beautiful, she was perfect. Rachel finally let go and bit down on Finns shoulder too contain her screams, Finn continued to pump in and out of her to achieve his own orgasm, a hot wave started to take over in his body as he finally stopped and lay over Rachel with his face down in the pillow. Rachel ran her fingers through his hair whilst his body shook with the force of his orgasm, she loved when Finn filled her, the feeling of him inside her just made them feel like one. Since they had been together they hadn't used condoms, Rachel had been on birth control because she loved when he came inside her, it made her feel that little bit closer too him.

10 minutes later they were lay in the bed sweaty and hot. Rachel was wrapped up in Finns arms as he stroked up and down her side lazily.

"Hm it's weird how things turn out," Rachel said as she moved slightly in Finns arms

"What do mean?"

"Well I've always imagined having a family but not like this, I've imagined it lots of different ways but your always there"

"You were always there in mine Rach, even when you were dating that Brody guy, I knew you'd be mine forever" Finn shifted slightly and kissed the side of her head

"I love when you talk all sweet too me, so what's the plan for tomorrow?"

"Well since my mum is having Sophie for the day, how's about we go and see your dads and then we go to the movies or something, and we can actually watch a good movie instead of one with dancing animals in it"

"Sounds like a plan, but right now we better get dressed" Rachel made a move too get up but was pulled back down

"Who said I was finished with you yet miss berry"

Rachel tiptoed out of the bedroom whilst Finn slept soundly. The smell of pancakes was coming from downstairs along with the sounds of a lot of giggling. Rachel walked down the stairs and headed too the kitchen. She entered to see Sophie mixing pancake mixture and carol flipping them off in the pan. Carol turned around to place one on the plate when she saw Rachel.

"Morning Rachel"

"Morning!" Rachel smiled back at her and popped some blueberries into her mouth, which she was guessing were for the pancakes. Sophie forgot about the mixing bowl and threw herself towards Rachel once she heard her voice.

"Rachel!" Rachel opened up her arms and swung Sophie up

"Baby girl!" She kissed her first on the lips then did little tiny kisses all over her face. "Wow are you making pancakes?"

"Yep, I will make you a special one"

"Aw Thank you" Sophie peered around Rachel

"Rachel where's daddy?"

"He's still in bed Sophie boo, he's all tired out" "from having hot sex with Rachel" Rachel added that last bit mentally to herself.

"Lets wake him up" Sophie giggled at the thought whilst Rachel smiled at her.

"No sweetie I think he'll wake up soon, don't worry, plus the pancakes aren't even ready yet, what's the rush?" Carol turned around and walked towards Rachel whilst gesturing for Sophie to come too her.

"No that's not actually a bad idea, why don't you and Sophie finish the pancakes and I'll go and wake him up"

"Err ok, come on then Sophie"

Carol went upstairs and knocked on the door softly before entering. Finn was lay in bed with his hair all messy and a slight smile on his face.

"Finny come on wake up now... Finn...FINN!"

"Uh what?"

"Come on breakfast is ready, Sophie has made pancakes" Finn nodded and turned back over in bed

"Yeah mum I'll be down in a minute"

"No you won't, don't go back too sleep, I know why your tired Mr., now come on"

"Oh my gosh mum no"

"Oh yes Finn, I heard you two come up stairs last night" carol sat down on the edge of the bed

"Finn?" Finn looked up from the pillow when he heard the tone change in his mum's voice

"Yeah?"

"Don't loose Rachel this time"

"What? Why would you say that?"

"I just know she's a keeper, she loves the heck out of you and that little girl downstairs, she treats her like her own and she never complains...I mean your up here now having a lie in and she's downstairs with Sophie, she doesn't treat her like her boyfriends daughter, she treats her like her own child, she might be the best thing that's happened to you Finn. Don't ever let her go" she patted Finns leg and left the room, closing the door behind her.

5 minutes later Finn joined them downstairs for breakfast, he walked into the dining room to see everyone gathered around the table already eating.

"Morning everyone"

"Morning babe, here" Rachel poured Finn a coffee as he walked around the side of her and kissed her cheek. He took the coffee from her and sat down.

"Thank you, so Sophie you exited for today?"

"Yep, please will you come with us daddy?"

"Aw sorry baby but I can't, I've got to go too Rachel's daddy's, I would of loved to though Soph" Sophie pulled out her bottom lip and stared down at her pancakes. Finn couldn't help but feel bad, he looked across too Rachel who gave him some knowing eyes. "Well maybe I can come with you guys and I'll meet with Rachel later?" Sophie looked at Rachel who smiled at her for reassurance.

"Yey! Rachel can't you come?"

"I'm sorry sweetie I have to see my dad's but I'll see you later and we can do some colouring together"

"Ok" carol interjected and handed Rachel some orange juice.

"So Rachel how are your dads?"

"They're good, they've been away a lot because of work, actually they keep getting sent to New York on business trips but for one nights so I don't even get too see them when they come."

"That must be annoying!"

"Well it's not all bad, they might be making it permanent and moving out too New York"

"Aw wow! That would be great for you, it's such a big decision, will they defiantly do it?"

"Well we've talked about it before and they've always planned to move to New York some day, originally when I start a family so they can help me with the baby, but this just means they're getting a couple of years jump start"

"A couple of years, wow is that how long you guys are going to wait to try for a baby" Rachel looked at Finn and shrugged her shoulders

"Ha well we are not even married yet, and I don't know how long my play will run on Broadway, but I mean we have talked about it haven't we?" Rachel took Finns hand on the table and gave it a squeeze

"Yeah Rach is in no rush mum, She's going to wait till her first play finishes and then we'll see from there, we have talked about it though, so maybe in a year" Rachel looked up at Finn with a slight frown

"Or two..."

"Yeah...or two" Finn sighed as if he resigned in the conversation, as much as he wanted other children he knew he couldn't force Rachel to have his baby any time soon, she was a career driven woman and would have children when she felt ready for them.

Sophie put down her fork and walked towards the lounge without saying a word. Finn looked up at her concerned.

"Soph?" Sophie didn't turn around but just kept walking. Finn turned to the rest of the table "Let me go and see what's wrong with her" he walked into the lounge too see Sophie sat on the couch with her head down playing with the hem of her nighty. "Sophie what's wrong"

"I don't want to go" Finn looked confused by her words and lifted her chin up so he could see her face.

"Baby what are you talking about, were staying here at Nana's for a while"

"No I don't want to go from you"

"Sophie I'm not going anywhere, you'll always stay with me"

"But when Rachel has a baby, she won't was me then I have to live with grandma?" Tears filled in her eyes as she thought of this. Finns face dropped as he realized what that conversation just did too Sophie. Finn moved and sat on the couch and pulled Sophie onto his lap.

"Aw sweetie no! Rachel will still love you" just then Rachel walked into the lounge and sat next to Finn to see Sophie crying.

"Aw no what's wrong" Sophie stared at Rachel before she buried her head in Finn. Rachel took one of her little hands and stroked the back of it with her thumb. "Is she ok?" Finn leaned over and whispered into Rachel's ear why Sophie was crying. Rachel immediately became shocked and looked upset. "Sophie...Sophie" Sophie turned her head too look at Rachel "sweetie I am always going to love you! And even when me and daddy have a baby...which isn't for a long time, we still want you" Rachel stretched her arms out and took Sophie onto her lap. "You'll be the baby's big sister, you'll have someone to play with"

"But you won't need me if you have a baby"

"No Sophie of course I will, are you kidding, you're my favorite girl in the whole world! Your always going to be my baby" Rachel kissed the top of Sophie's head and cuddled her "I love you"

"I love you too Rachie...can I stay with you today and go with Nana tomorrow?"

"Yes if you want too, why?"

"I don't want you to go"

"Sophie I'm not going anywhere, I promise I'll be back tonight"

"No" Sophie hugged Rachel tighter. Rachel looked over at Finn and frowned at him whilst shaking her head. Finn mouthed the word "what?" Too her as she went back too the kitchen and carried Sophie with her.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What's wrong with you?" Finn said as he walked into the room whilst Rachel was changing, she pulled her dress over her head and walked over too look in her makeup bag.

"You know Finn"

"No I don't actually"

"Well how about you did nothing back there with your mum asking about having children, I squeezed your hand Finn, that was a hint for you too change the subject, I couldn't be rude in front of your mum!"

"Oh my god, that's why your mad? I said we are waiting! Why does this bother you so much?"

"No Finn you said I'm waiting! I know you want a baby soon Finn! But whom are you kidding! We're not even married, we're dating" Rachel closed her makeup bag and walked to the wardrobe to pull out her cardigan

"So that's how you see this?"

"What?"

"That we are just dating...you don't look at this like it's forever" Finn sat on the edge of the bed. Rachel sighed and walked over too him then stood between his legs.

"No Finn that's not what I'm saying...hey" Finn looked up at Rachel

"I'm saying that there's already pressure on me and I don't even know when I want a baby, I have plans for my career Finn and who's to say I won't meet all of them for another 5 or 8 years...what then? I just get scared that I'm not what you want, or that we don't want the same things yet"

"Rach all I want is you...to be with you forever, too have a family with you"

"We have a family, we have beautiful little girl in there who we both love" Rachel sat down on Finns knee "I'm not saying I don't want a baby Finn, I'm just saying that I don't want one in the near future. Right now there's only you and Sophie, that's all I need"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I should of dropped it, I know it was lame of me to pressure you like that, I'll always be here Rachel, even if it's just the 3 of us forever" Rachel leant down and kissed Finn.

**Well I hope you liked that chapter, so I want you guys to review and tell me what YOU want to happen in the next chapter and my favorite one will win. And I will credit you in the next chapter if it's your idea that's chosen…. SO REVIEW YOUR IDEAS NOW! **


End file.
